the beginning of forever
by xxtwilightx
Summary: Alice is alone, locked in an asylum at the age of 8. when she awakes not remembering her previous life and can only see a mysterious blonde man from texas, she knows she must find him somehow.  a jalice story throughout alices life to the end of BD
1. chapter 1

**Authors note : Ok So I really hope you like my story, this is my first Jalice romance so please please please review:) I am starting from when Alice is in the asylum but I will continue until past breaking dawn depending on if people like it! **

**Well enjoy! xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! hope you like my story, I'm not sure how much I'm going to write so I'm going to start with a little amount and see what people think. please review if you like it and ill write more. xx**

I didn't no what to expect as I was harshly dragged from my home. Two men in thick coats grabbed my dark hair and tugged hard before throwing me harshly into the back of a carriage. I didn't dare move as I could already feel the blood running down my head. I just wanted to go home to my mummy and Cynthia. They didn't know I was gone, would they miss me? I was so afraid. There was someone in the carriage with me. A boy. I would have guessed his age to be no more than seventeen. His eyes stared intently at me, and through the semi darkness, I could see the red glow to them.

"Where am I?" The shouting was unintentional but I couldn't help it as I choked on my own tears. "What have you done to me!" The boy moved towards me, and touched my hair. I automaticly jumped back as the icy feel to his fingers made contact with my my tear-drenched face.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Let me out then."

"I cant. I'm sorry."

I wanted to shout back, do anything to keep him away from me. But I felt myself drift into unconsciousness before my mind was allowed to think further.

I awoke in a small stone room, My first thoughts were of the adventures I would endure today until the memories of last nights activities returned to my brain.

I began to feel cold and insecure, I could feel the heat in my body rising as the panic continued to wash over me. Was I in prison? I wouldn't know. My mother had always told me that prison was only for bad people and they deserved to be tortured.

But I was terrified. I had always been told I was a good child only that I was special. Cynthia had behaved like I and yet where was she whist I was stuck in a cold darkened cell?

since I was a baby I'd been able to see visions, at first they were just mild and helped me to advance in talking and learning. I can still remember the way mummy would call me cleaver and that my gift must be kept a secret. I had obeyed and never told anyone. Not even father.

Yet soon people thought of me as strange when my eyes would suddenly glaze over, and my mother soon hid me away in my room. I still remember now how I had cried for hours, unable to see my friends but she would only reply that it was for my own good. she told me how I mustn't tell anyone or I would be worse than dead. She used to start crying at this point and I would drop the subject. But where was I now? In a dark chamber that stinks of sewers? I just wanted some answers. I shouldn't be here. It must be a mistake.

A sudden crashing came from outside my door and an old man walked into my room. He had a crazy gleam in his eye and I backed against the wall with terror. I could see his eyes scanning my body then stared at my face before addressing me " Mary Alice Brandon I presume?" His voice was dark and I could here the thrilling humour he seemed to see in me. " So we finally get you. Excellent. Your age?" He questioned but I could feel that my throat was croaky. He commanded me again and giving a small whimper I replied.

"Im...Im eight"

"Eight?" I could here the mocking in his voice "Well you don't look that old, I would have guessed no more than five and you answer sir when you talk to me!" This man scared me. That was the one thing I hated about myself, The fact that I looked younger than I was. I wanted my mummy. There was nobody else I could trust, nobody else that would help me. I was alone.

The man took another look at me then slammed the iron door shut as he left. I could here myself give a small whimper as I was locked in and I let out a quiet moan before curling into a tight ball on the floor.

Exploring was one of the few activities that I would look forward to in a new place, No matter where it was, I would search for left items, anything that would give me something to do. But here, I felt the life had been drained out of me. I wanted nothing more than to leave this place or at least see someone I could talk to. I was alone.

My eyes felt heavy on my head and the tears had begin to dry onto my cheeks. Mummy would get me out. Wont she?

**So how was that? Please Review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter: Please Review xxx**

Without windows in my room, I could not tell the time of day. Being claustrophobic wasn't helping me now as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I noticed someone had left me a small plate of food that sat at my door with glass of misty water. I was scared to eat it, I couldn't even be sure it was edible. A murky grey colour, and stodgy. As I sniffed it I got the most rancid smell in my nose I automatically backed up against the far wall again and just huddled against the blankets that remained sprawled out on the floor.

The day passed slowly and I found that I remained in the room with no proof that sound or movement existed in the world, when suddenly my door opened and I saw a fierce looking man with large muscular arms approached me. He pulled a thick chain from his pocket and firmly tied them around my wrists. I tried to stop the tears welling up in my eyes as he roughly dragged me down a long chamber. Why was this happening?

As we continued, I noticed the same doors like mine all in a long row on both sides of the corridor. Another man passed us carrying an unconscious girl slightly older than me. She had dark gashes on her legs and and I threw a quick glance behind, I saw the way the man harshly stopped before throwing her into a room and slamming the door. I was suddenly reminded of the man from the carriage. Who had he been. Was he like me or was he a part of it all?

I felt like I was going to throw up. I could feel every stone move from beneath me and I hoped that wherever they were taking me was somewhere nice but as far as I'd seen nothing was nice around here.

At the end of the corridor, there were three doors. We entered the middle one where I was thrown into a hard wooden seat and clamped into it. Then another man approached me, holding a sharpened knife and a needle.

"Hello Mary, now were going to give you some treatment for your diseases OK? Believe me that everything that I do is going to be OK. Can you do that?"

I just stared at him in disbelief firstly How did they know my name. My mother always called me Alice so she wouldn't have told them Mary, as soon as my dad disappeared, she never called me that again. Secondly, what diseased, I felt perfectly fine, apart from the terror and hunger that raced through me.

"Can you call me Alice, I'm never called Mary any more and I'm not ill so can I please go home now? There must be a mistake, I shouldn't be in prison. I never do anything wrong" I new the moment I said it I would soon regret it and a build-up of tears streaked from my eyes once again.

"Excuse me little girl, I believe a member of staff has already informed you of the rules here, you must address everyone as sir or miss. You understand? And I will decide what I call you, it is not for you to pick and chose what you are called. Now as for this disease you claim you do not have. I assume you realise that I am referring to the devils claim on you?" What was he talking about? Devils claim? I just stared at him blankly.

"Don't worry young girl we'll knock it out of you, but I would recommend you answer questions when asked in future, because the staff here may not be as tolerant as I am with nasty behaviour of the devils toys. now, lets begin your treatment.

**Sorry that its so short but I didnt have much time. I promise that the next one will be much longer xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews: I would like to say sorry if this is confusing people who are on later chapters but I have gone back and re-edited each chapter so that they have more content xx I have tried my best to stick to my original plot**

I could see the pain before I felt it. He slices my forehead til the sharp blade and the cut slightly deeper into my forehead. I felt like I was going to pass out then he stopped.

I didn't know what was happening but I could feel that the digging into my head was I heard harsh, cruel laughter as I notices drops of blood coming from my head. I could feel the blood leaking down my head, something that would usually make me feel faint.

When I was little, I would often fall a lot. Dainty as everyone said I was, I was extremely unbalanced and would usually end up with some sort of cut or bruise. I couldn't afford to faint now, I could believe that I would cost me my life. I Bit my tongue hard as I felt my heart beat faster and I began to feel faint and my eyes blacked out.

I awoke once more in the small room, tears streaking down my face as I begged for the my life to go back to normal. How long was I going to be trapped here? I couldn't stand this torture that was so cruel and unusual I racked my brain to think of anything logical that gave them any reason to do that to me. Placing two fingers to my temple, I felt that the blood had dried over and that I must have been out cold for a while for the scab to heal over by now. I could feel the numbing pain, but I didn't care. My Distant life had been so perfect. This was the opposite and I knew deep down it was also, permanent. Someone would have got me by now. Nobody cared. Nobody knew. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks again as I looked towards the darkened window above me. There was a pool of blood where my head had been laying showing that the hadn't even tried to stop the bleeding.

My visions would not work and my head was in too much agony to be able to think straight. I couldn't remember what had happened and I don't think I wanted to either.

It could have been weeks and I would never know. When was my mummy going to get me? I needed my family or something to give me the slightest amount of hope that I wouldn't be stuck here for ever. But my hopes where not high.

Another night passed and I could do nothing but hope that someone would let me out. I didn't want this to happen again tomorrow, I needed to get out. I was eight years old and I was destined to live my life in a house with my family. No longer a reality, more like a fantasy.

The morning came to quick for my liking. I was feeling dead and helpless. I had seen nobody and the only people I had seen had tortured me. Was there anyone kind here? Did they not see that people need to be loved and that nobody should be treated like this?

My door opened again, This time the man re-entered. I could feel the panic rising. I felt blind without my visions. Anything could happen to me.

"Morning Mary. I see you have recovered quite well." My mind was rapidly thinking of many comebacks but I quickly lost my courage when I remembered the consequences of that last time. So I simply stared.

"I suggest that if someone is being polite, that you Return it Mary. Now come along, You have missed two valuable weeks of Treatment." Two weeks? I didn't care at the moment, By being unconscious, I was getting myself out of treatment. That's all that mattered.

I didn't move, Just looked at him.

"Come on, You want to get better don't you?"

"I'm not I'll!" I shouted.

"Oh But I think you are. Yes. Very very ill and I think you may need extra treatment today young lady." He grabbed both my wrists and pulled me out the door. Again, I saw the other doors like mine. I wonder if I can communicate with someone who is next to me? Maybe we can talk and I wont be alone any more.

We reached the room once again and I attempted to kick the man holding me in the grasp but it was no use. The man simply held me tighter.

"Now silly girl, stay still this time." I obeyed and sat down in the high chair where I was wired up to a machine next to me. I looked down to see them stabbing the needles into my arm. I hope they knew what they were doing. I could see the blood oozing out the sides of the puncture mark and a bruise was forming under my skin. They then did the same in my legs and neck where I could feel the blood seeping from my body.

"This time Mary, we will let you see," He held a mirror to my so I could see the dark red scab that had formed in the centre of my fore head. Then I head the drill. Looking over, I saw the man bringing it towards me, they were going to make me watch. I tried to push my head down but they grasped it in an iron vice and stabbed pins through my eyelids. I wanted to cry, I wanted to die. Living wasn't worth this pain. I needed to get out. Yet I was stuck staring at my head as the pushed the drill into my head. I could feel myself passing out again as I was forced to watch the blood ooze out of my scull and run into my eyes and mouth. Then. Black

**Please tell me what you thought xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews xx love all my reviewers xxx

6 years later .

I am not sure how long I have been in here but I have forgotten what light and fun are. I don't know how to smile and my brain has shrunk from the impact of rashend food and water. Nothing really had happened. I had stayed stuck in my room and my tortures becoming even worse. I know understood how to fight pain. I'd had it so often it was a routine for me.

We were taken from our cells once every two weeks for a bath that would vary from icy cold to baking hot, I'd had burn marks for weeks after my fist bath. They allowed us two minutes twice a day to use a shared bucket they left outside each door and allowed us to brush our teeth with filthy water every two days.

I had seen what some of the people in the next door chamber to mine looked like when being escorted to and from the torture rooms. I'd grown to believe that the staff truly believed every child here had some of the devil inside, (in my opinion they were just completely insane)

Although I enjoyed the small improvement they had made to every cell, each one had a small bed in the corner of each room. It wasn't much but this was my way of life now, I would have to get used to it. I had forgotten the sound of my own voice. Nobody spoke to me and I never spoke to them. I used to sing myself to sleep, but whats the use any more. The joy had been sucked from me many years ago. The windows showed nothing, only the clouds.

A few years ago, clouds had become no interest to me any longer. I had seen them enough. I was always bored. I felt I was the only one who truly knew what bored was. I had never moved from this cell for anything but pain. Never admitted to a hospital or carer even though my injuries could have killed me. I guess that's a risk they are willing to take.

Through my years I had pondered about what was in their brains. Did they just hate us? Did everyone hate us. I used to trust my mother with my life. Cynthia was more than my sister, she had been my best friend. Someone I could tell everything. Now I could barley remember them. My mother was the cause in my head. There is a reason I am still in here and that is because she wont get me out. They would have found me if I was wanted. But that's just it. I am the girl that will never be wanted. Never told anything. Destined to live in a room for all my life

A few years back, I had assumed that I would get out when I became of age, now I knew different. The woman next to me was old. She was at least eighty and yet she is allowed to be held hostage? I didn't even know if she was alive, I wanted to know someone. Anyone. I needed a friend before my brain shut down completely.

When I was not passed out after they'd beaten me after treatment, I sat on the small windowsill in my room and just stared out. Longing that one day I would be free. Yet I knew my hopes were low.

Today was the same, my treatment wasn't as painful as yesterday and they were comparing me to another fourteen year old they have in corridor c, apparently she's on the verge of death and she's only been here a year. They believe that the curse is keeping me alive and that when I finally die I will be rid from it. But I'm strong. I will stay alive. I hope.

I missed my long curls, the way they used to bounce down my back ant they way my mother would run her fingers softly through it every day. Every few years, a nasty woman roughly chops away at my hair until its an ugly mess standing on end. I don't mind it after a few moths when it grows back down to my shoulders but she soon sees again and repeats the procedure. One day I will get out. But my visions I try so hard to stop, show me different. My visions work now and again, They come on as some sort of warning and I have no control over when they work and when they don't. I believe it is a test. A test to see if I still have the power to do it.

The boy from so many years ago, Elnier, Reviled himself today. He was in the carriage with me the day I was taken. He worked here and was actually charming. I wanted to know him more. He looked the same age, the same Red eyes that shone so vividly in the dark. I trusted him more than anyone else here and he seemed nice. I had seen him this morning, sneaking in to give me food. At first my memories were clouded, but It soon became clear who he was. He sat and spoke to me for a while, until he told me he must run. Told me that if he got caught he would never be able to get to know me. The way he said it made me exited. A feeling I had forgotten about a long time ago.

**please review. Sorry about the jump but i'm not very good at explaining things right so I thought I'd just skip further along. If anyone has any ideas they don't mind me using, im open for suggestions xxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyway another chapter enjoy xx**

I was glad when my food arrived , although I hadn't eaten the filth they'd given me, I felt my starvation too much as I opened my eyes. I had began to feel my bones through the rags I remained in and I wanted to get rid of my awful look, even scraping my hand across my chin, I realise the sharp angle of my jawbone as it dug into my hand, I knew that my fast had to stop here or I was going to die.

I was already forced into treatment once every week and each time the procedure became more painfully. I just hoped one day it would end. The young man, Elnier , visited me every day to give me tablets for my _problem_ but he wasn't harsh like other members of staff and would often answer my urge to ask many questions, he usually brought me the daily newspaper and advice on how to stay sane. He seemed completely at ease when talking to me and often just chatted to me until he heard someone coming before disappearing completely from sight. I really enjoyed his company. I felt my life becoming slightly more real again. He called me Alice, unlike anyone else and he snuck me things to read. I loved to talk about the outside as we were forbidden to talk about it to anyone else. He never seemed scared that he would get caught, more like he was in charge of them. I could tell he disagreed with this place and he was the first normal person I had seen for as long as I could remember.

Today he came bustling through the door with a breakfast that seemed slightly better than the usual.

"Morning Alice, I see your awake, I brought you something for your birthday but you mustn't tell anyone OK?" birthday? I'd forgotten I even had one, appreciation washed over me as I was handed a small plate of food that actually looked appetising.

"Its my birthday? How do you know?" He gave a small laugh before replying,

"Well, Alice, your file suggests that it is the 17th of November 1919 therefore I believe you are 18, am I correct?" He gave me a sweet smile before coming over and sitting down next to me,

"Thank you," was all I could spill out since I had arrived nobody had ever given me a present, I'd lived of gruel and had the pain of listening to the Christmas party the staff threw each year, and every year I would try to keep count of the days only to fail miserably by somewhere late January. Hang on 18? I thought I was only 15, had I lost three years or was I actually insane?

"umm I thought I was 14 I mean 15 now I suppose.." he looked at me blankly.

" Alice, honey, you mustn't say that in front of the others, I mean that. Look what was your birth year?"

"1901" I replied blankly, I was so confused, I was sure I was only 14 there was no way I'd been in here for 10 years! No way, I'd at least counted the number of Christmas parties they'd had and unless years lasted much less time than before and they hadn't celebrated Christmas for times a year, I was so confused. I missed everything I had.

"I'm not 18, " I repeated although I could believe that I had been in here that long, I was sure that I had been keeping count. Please tell me he's wrong. That was the only sane part of my brain I had left. "I know I'm not, you have got it wrong, It cant be," although I could hear the uncertainty in my voice breaking through

"Alice, please, I'm begging, you cannot keep saying that, if someone hears you they will think you are completely mad!" I was angry now, why wouldn't he listen!

"I'm. Not.18. You have it wrong, I cant have been here ten years, it feels it but I know that it hasn't!" why wouldn't he just leave I wanted to be alone, was I really insane? Maybe I was supposed to be in here, but how could I tell?

Elnier pov

I couldn't believe in what I'd just done, the poor girl, I hated myself for it, I hated this job. Alice had been my only friend for a long time, ever since I had seen the young girl of eight in that carriage, I had loved here. For years I had been banned from seeing her. Mr Gride (the owner) could see the connection between us immediately and had framed me for something I hadn't done to the volturi. Here was the only place I was safe. There was something connecting me to her but I couldn't understand it, the pain she went through hurt me, I wanted to rip the person who did it apart. I knew I was strong enough but then the volturi would know for sure, know where I was and were I was hiding, the good thing about here, is that its completely enclosed, nobody can get in and gifts don't work, Demetri cant find me for now but I needed it to stay that way,

I headed out the door and back into the staff room where I was quickly flooded with questions from Mr Gride,

"so.. did she take the bait?" I just gave one sharp nod.

"I think so, she was in complete denial, if that's what you mean, she continued to repeat that she was only 15 and there was no way time had passed her." I felt I needed to shed the tears that would never come. I'd never felt like this for a mere human. But It was unbearable to think of what I'd just done. She was something different.

"So I take it she's ready for the test" I gave a slight nod once again, waited until he left, before gripping my hair and falling into the old armchair. I hoped she was strong enough, I hated this job but I didn't have a choice, Mr Gride's rules where obey or leave, and this was the only place on earth I would be safe at the moment, I had no choice.

Alice was the third child to go through this procedure today, and I'd watched the others, the way they drilled into there sculls until they bled and screamed, only few had managed to survive it and I hoped she would be one to survive. I knew she had had the milder version in her first year but that didn't go as far in and the first time she had almost bled to death.

Yet I was also scared for her survival, so many times she had begged me to kill her it was painful. I knew what would happen if she survived, they would slice your arms and break one finger as you screamed at the agony. It was unbearable to think of it happening to her, if she survived she would be weak for when they tried again.

Feeling sick and ashamed I jumped from the chair and went to the execution room to hunt.

**Tell me what you think please xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter. Thank you for my reviews: I love you all **

Alice pov

I stared in shock at the door as the hinge slowly opened, and Mr Gride walked into my room. Elnier had told me about Mr Gride. He had done this to me. He was the man that had drilled into my head so many years ago. And he was responsible for the whole institute.

"Good morning Mary, I hope you don't mind coming for a check up, Elnier tells us you felt a little confused this morning." No. He would think I was insane, I had to stay away from him Elnier had warned me so many times that when Mr Gride came, no good came out of it.

"Come on Mary, we don't have all day you will be back shortly, its nothing to be afraid off." I knew there was no point arguing, the many times that I'd fought I'd just become seriously hurt or out cold. So I stood slowly and moved towards the outstretched chains he tied around me as he marched me down the corridor to my usual room of hell.

Within the room looked different to usual. The chair in the middle had been removed and now lay a small hospital bed with rough iron chains hanging from it. I could feel the panic lurking inside me as I was shoved onto it and firmly strapped in before Gride pulled out a long drill with a blade on the end,

"Now Mary, please stay calm, the more you scream the more pain you will feel"

awaking, I felt a cold movement from beneath me,

"Alice?" I could here the angels voice before I could see it, "oh my god, Alice, your alive" my eyes wouldn't open but I recognised the voice as Elniers. Eventually my eyes peeled open and I saw his worried face look down at me,

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I hate myself for this, how do you feel?" to be honest, I couldn't feel anything, but as he spoke the agonising thoughts came back to me, the way id felt the most unbearable pain I'd ever felt scream through my head, digging deeper as I felt my own blood trickle into my eyes, the I heard the crunch as my right finger felt like it blew into flames whist Gride cackled as I screamed,

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and managed to focus my eyes on Elnier.

"How long have I been out?" Even now I could feel the burning pain from my head, how had I survived this, but I was suddenly taken by my vision

_a man, blonde with blood red eyes, running towards me, he grabbed my wrists and tried to bite me, before I knew it I was soaring through the air before crashing down on some sort of pillar. I could see this man's hunger and need as he neared me again but then I saw Elnier, he stood in front of me blocking the blonds path, then he lunged at him, before giving a loud his threw him to the other side of the room with so much strength and power I knew he was no human"_

I Hadn't had a vision in so long it felt good. The barriers must be down, Elnier had told me that when they let the barriers down, it made everyone's powers work all at once, something that could be both pleasant and nerve raking.

I quickly snapped out of It to find Elniers face inches from mine,

"Alice, you must learn to control this, if not you will never leave," I just stared into his shockingly beautiful face, his eyes a rich diamond colour as he breathed a luscious sent into my face.

"stay back." I felt myself shout, although I didn't know why, " who are you?" I snarled once more before backing into a corner

"Alice, its me, Elnier. Please, I wont hurt you I promise," but I couldn't trust this person my visions had opened my eyes to something I had never noticed, apart from his shocking beauty, I knew that eyes of that pure golden were not normal, but what was I supposed to say, he seemed to be the only person around here who cared even slightly about me, I just couldn't understand it, so I let the whole vision drop.

"I'm sorry," I said to him before walking towards him,

"Alice, I'm so sorry I scared you, now to answer your question, you have been out cold for three and a half weeks." I was shocked and glad at the same time, shocked that I'd been completely out cold for over three weeks but glad that we'd moved of the subject of my visions, I really hated them conversations, they were part of who I was and everyone was just going to have to except it.

"what happened to me?" and to my surprise Elnier let out a soft moan and sat down in the corner, cupping his face into his hands,

"Alice its my fault, you have to understand what position in in right now, but for your safety, I cannot say, you just went for the fist stage in the hardest and most painful test you will ever have in this place, Alice I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him, but I couldn't, he told me that I would be fired if I didn't. … your not 18," the way he said it made me smile slightly, he didn't know I already knew this

"I know,"

"Alice, how could you know that I wasn't telling you the truth?"

"I saw him tell you ," I pointed to my head and he smile slightly "why did you tell me I was? That's something I couldn't see, for some reason I cannot see your future,"

"Alice you have to believe me when I say I beat myself after, its customary that we give this test to long stayers, It checks how well the gift is sealed inside you, in my opinion its utter nonsense, but I cannot convince other members of staff, they told me I had to trick you on your birthday, they aren't allowed by law to do these tests unless they are certain the patient is beyond sain, so they trick people, and blame them as mad so they can proceed," I stepped back at him, my only friend in this place had tricked me, but still I believed him, I couldn't work out why, maybe I just didn't want to lose my only friend.

"I'm so sorry, I've hidden in your cell since they brought you in, hiding when they bring you food, the staff don't particularly care, but I've waited in here and they wont hurt you like that again. OK?"

I just smiled at him as he opened his arms to hold me as I fell asleep once more.

**Sorry its a little tedious, try to make the next one better, Im just having trouble getting Alice through the stages of age quickly, I think im gunna jump again to near her nineteenth birthday next because I have better ideas for then, **

**reveiws please xx ill write more soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the huge jumps but im just a bit crap at writing this bit I have no ideas! so im just gunna jump to near when she turns into a vampire if its ok? **

I could see the stars, the only thing it felt I'd brought with me to this prison, every night I stare up and wish.

My first shooting star came that night, my mother had always told me about them, they were magical and helped people who truly deserved it, so I wished. I wished for any help so I could return to my life, out in the open and free. My 19th birthday was approaching, Elnier kept me up to date on that. He had become my best friend in the long 11 years I had sat awaiting my rescue, of coarse nobody came.

Elnier told me of how an old woman in room 16823 had died only yesterday he'd said he'd know her in all the time he'd worked here, and I knew that that was a very very long time. Although apparently against the law, Elnier told me everything, how he could lift things 500 times his weight, outrun anything. He was a vampire, just not the same as fairy tales and horrors. I remember back to the time he'd told me, he'd said he was different. Given up blood after he met me and that they stocked animals in the dungeons for potions that he fed on. After I'd attempted to pin him to the wall but he'd thrown me across the room, I remember screaming at the feel soaring through the sky but then I found myself curled up in his arms again, I knew then, as I had for a while, that there was something very different about him.

I'd done something very childish then and just ignored him until he told me. Probably not the best thing to so but I couldn't see what he was going to say. After he told me, he was shocked to find me just stood looking at him. I had told him that I didn't care, he'd been a vampire for ages so why would it change, that's when he kissed me.

Remembering back to that thought made my stomach fill with butterfly's. He was so sweet and gentle, visited me as often as he could and promised me that one day I would be free and we would run away together. Although I know it was disgusting, I loved this idea, he must have been 300 years old, but still he was so kind and loving, I just wished that his promise would come true.

Today was my third examination of the week. Elnier had promised that nobody would touch me, he said that they brought inspectors in to see me and check how insane I was. Each day I got a new batch of visitors, today was the last.

Elnier came into the room and stroked my hair down, it had grown out a bit since it had been cut and now lay almost flat against my cheek still with the bottoms flicking out. I hated it but Elnier just said it was sweet.

As the inspectors entered, I noticed a pale, blonde man at the back, his eyes a crisp red as he glared into my eyes. I couldn't understand what the others were saying and I just watched as the blonde tilted his head to the side before giving a large intake of breath and smiling at me. I knew what he was instantly, Elnier had warned me so many times about the vicious red eyes that lived among us, they came here often apparently and took the lives of the innocent when nobody would notice. I gave a quick panicked look towards Elnier who now stood inches behind the blonde as everything happened so fast.

In an instant, six dead bodies lay on the floor of my cell, the blonde looking at me hungrily as Elnier tackled him to the floor.

**Haha cliff hanger: please Review guys xxxx I know its not long but I dont have that much time at the moment xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews xx **

"Alice, go!" he shouted to me as I backed further away from the entrance

"Go where? I cant get out" he walked towards me and threw the blonde out the window. Where my bars smashed into tiny pieces

"Alice trust me, run, you have to. When you get too the barb wire and dogs wait for me, ill be right behind you," and he bit down on my arm I was so afraid as the blonde jumped back through the open gap lunging at me, before Elnier caught him again could feel my arm begin to burn, it was mild and normal compared to my usual torture, I knew from Elnier stories what was happening, I was becoming one of them.

"James, leave her alone! Go find someone else, there are plenty of girls around, find any." James just laughed and tacked towards me again

"Alice, go!" I heard him shout again as I quickly sprung from the floor and flew myself out the open gap. I screamed once I was out. The building was dark looked rather posh from the outside. I'd forgotten what wind felt like, what it was like to run and breathe in outside air, it was fabulous, soon I found myself running, I could feel my breath loosing its beat quickly as I turned to see angry dogs running towards me yet behind that I saw the two men fighting. My bones were weak and couldnt hold my body, I wanted to collapse, but this was the escape I had been waiting for my entire life. I was going to faint, 100 percent sure but then Elnier came from behind. Grabbing my waist and I felt us speed off along a grassy path, then we came to barb wire and he simply jumped over it. Why had he never done this before? I could have been free years ago. But the screaming pain in my hand did not stop and it stretched across half my body.

We now stopped at a lake of water. I remembered the images of these in my memories but it was such a long time ago everything just amazed me.

"where is he?" I asked but he did not reply

"Alice, you have to trust me, its going to be painful but you will be fine, I promise. When you awake you must run OK? Run anywhere away from here. Now you are out you will have the power to stay out. OK?" I understood what he was saying, before they would have found me and brought me back, of coarse now I would be able to fight them.

"are you not coming?"

"Alice, I cant, the volturi will find me before long. I didn't tell you and I'm sorry but I committed a crime and I'm on the run, the volturi want me, I got a little out of hand in the beginning and exposed us to some degree, their tracker was looking for me but I knew in the asylum they would never find me, it stops certain peoples gifts from working, usually harmful or dangerous once, tracking for example, so I knew I was safe, but they will have seen me know and sooner or later they will find me. I'm going to run you away from here until we are very far away, then I will have to say goodbye, if they find me with you, you will die too. OK? I love you Alice, I cant let that happen. Now hows the pain?"

he had said he loved me, but he was going to leave.

"no.."was all I could breathe "please don't leave me, I need you" I tried my best but I was weak, I could feel myself falling away as I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "please," and I was in darkness

Elniers pov

I smiled at her peaceful face, she was finally free, but I must get her away, James was dead, ripped into tiny pieces to die. With that, I ran.

I could have been running for hours but I couldn't take my mind of how much pain she must be in. she loved me. I never thought she did and I cant believe I bit her. Why? At least now she would be free, I'd never thought of it before. It was my only choice, James was a lot stronger, younger than me I would have only been able to hold him of for a bit then he would have her. Then she would die. Now she could live a better life, full and whole for the rest of eternity, it just pained me to think I would not spend it with her. I wanted her so badly it almost made me feel like I really was human shedding real emotional tears.

I reached a small village and on the outskirts was a small barn where I lay her down looking peaceful. I was hopeful that the pain would not effect her. As much as it pains me to say, she has had worse.

I then turned ready to walk away when I saw him again, James, stood assembled again. No! I'd forgotten to burn the pieces! He ran at me and lunged at my heart as I moved quickly out of the way.

"You bit her" he announced in disgust looking at Alice curled on the hay bale. "Shows you to be both disgusting and so desperate. Now you have stopped me getting what I want, so you will pay." I knew what was coming and I just stood awaiting the end of my immortal life. "Alice," I whispered as he lunged at me again.

**Review please xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! so happy that I have so many. Love you all and hope you are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it for you!**

_Alice pov_

I awoke, somewhere I'd never seen before, everything was strange and my throat hurt like crazy.

Looking around, I saw I was lying on straw, I couldn't remember anything, how did I get here?

My clothes were rugged and torn, whilst I felt my hair still had stray parts of straw, it was short and stood out at all ends, but I was caught in my thoughts by the most delicious smell. My throat hurt even more and I found myself unable to control my actions as I caught up with a small girl with long blonde hair. Soon I found myself partly drenched with a pile of five bodies at my feet. What had I done? Was I supposed to do that? I could feel the pain of my actions seeping through me and quickly buried the bodies in a nearby forest. I then returned back to the barn in which I had awoke. I felt tired but I didn't know how to confront this, I tried lying down and closing my eyes but nothing came and I soon found myself asking why I was doing this. In truth it felt like the correct thing to do.

I felt vulnerable as I wandered aimlessly around parts of the barn when I noticed a small bag shoved down the side of a hay bale.

Inside there were various things. The first was a letter:

_Alice, _

_enjoy your new immortal life and use it wisely, I'm so sorry I am not here to help you along the way, how was your transformation? I hope it wasn't to painful. James was unusually nice as he allowed me to write this letter before he took my immortality away. I only have moments but I need to tell you the basics. There are more of our kind so be careful, some can be nice yet others are vile and vicious. Truthfully, I have no idea what will happen to you after but I hope your life will be full of happiness, as you allowed mine to be when I met you. _

_The volturi are another matter. Follow the one main rule and you should be fine; keep your identity a secret. As you drink blood, I would advise you to limit yourself on humans, that is if you wish to take that option, I, myself took up the diet of animals. If you try, I have to admit it is highly unpleasant at first but it grows on you and saves peoples lives every time you feed. Enjoy your life Alice, like I said, enjoy your new life as a vampire, but you must try to blend in. _

_although it is certain I will be gone by the time you awake _

_my life belongs to you _

_good look _

_Elnier _

Alice, he said my name was, I liked the sound of that name, very original. The letter gave my brain so much to think about, James? Was he a friend? I continued to read the words continually in my mind. Animals, I would have to try that, it would defiantly help my guilt.

Suddenly, my mind went blank and my perfect vision disappeared. It was soon replaced by a new picture

_a blonde man, eyes a smiling golden. A girl was there,. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her hair and they ran through a forest with a blonde woman and a black haired man. But my eyes didn't linger from the blonde next to the girl , there was something different in his eyes_

I found my eyes returning to the present day and I new one thing, I had to find this blonde.

**I know its short but I have posted the next chapter immediately after! **


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SERIOSLY I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HAHA: HERE YOU GO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS ANOTHER CHAPTER XXX**

ALICE POV

After finally reading over the letter for any extra clues, I decided it was time to take action. My throat still burning, I decided to run into the forest and attempt this new diet. I realised quickly that I could run much quicker tan others around me and I started to notice other things too. I seemed to be able to hear more than the others too. What were they? Many looked smaller than me and I continued to wonder why some where unable to talk or walk.

After an hour of searching the woodland area, I finally caught the scent of a sweet smelling deer. It looked at me with terrorised eyes and I found myself wrapped around its neck in a heartbeat, my teeth already hungrily sucking the blood from its now motionless body. The letter had been write, it was extremely appetising but it did take the nasty sharpness away from my throat. I then heard something I didn't expect, a noise of something running. It was different to anything that I'd heard before. Vampires. Still not knowing exactly how to tell vampires apart from anything else, in fact what was different. Would I want to drink their blood? Or are the other creatures not vampires either? Too many questions for my mind. Who was I?

Through the clearing a couple emerged. The woman had long brown hair whilst the man had a sharp edge to his chin but slightly rounded off by the vivid orange waves that rippled to his shoulders.

Remembering the letter, I allowed a small snarl escape my lips and I formed a crouch position on the ground and I suddenly noticed that I was wearing some kind of pyjamas. Matching stripy top and trousers with a tiny name tag. _Mary Alice Brandon.19. _Mary? I thought my name was Alice. Oh well I liked the name Alice so much more. Mary didn't seem to click in my brain. Just another stranger in my memory block.

The couple came closer to me and I saw the man throw another cautious look at the woman but she just smiled and skipped towards me.

"Are you OK, young one?" her face was rounded and she gave me a comforting smile and I just gave her a quick nod.

"How old are you? You look like a newborn. Who is your creator?" I just blankly stared at her, creator. How old.

"What do you mean creator? I don't really understand. I think I'm 19 but I really don't remember."

"19? is that your human age or your vampire age?" she was confusing me so much I felt my head begin to go dizzy

" I don't know!" I shouted and I felt my legs move without knowing as I fled further into the forest. I could hear the woman moving behind me but I was faster. I finally stopped as I reached a small lake where I sat down and folded my knees to my chest. The woman, sat beside me.

" I'm sorry, I was rude wasn't I? Lets start easy. I'm Tiana, what's yours?"

"Alice, hello Tiana. No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run but I'm confused. I only just awoke and I cant remember anything" I suddenly noticed that her blood did not appeal to me at all. In fact did she have any. Her skin as pale and her eyes a violent shade of red, I could see every line on her face and how it looked so different to others I'd seen earlier today. Her skin didn't give of the same scent or heat, that my food ad earlier. Was this a human? But Elnier, whoever it was, had said we fed on them.

" Don't worry Alice, what are you confused about?"

"Everything, are you a human," the woman gave me a puzzling look before laughing. The man finally came through the trees and sat down beside her.

"Hello, my name is Leo, I'm sorry, but don't you know what a human is?" I just shook my head again.

"well this is confusing, OK let me begin."

for hours I sat with Tiana and Leo, they told me many things. I was a Vampire and so were they, we feast on humans, and they live their life normally, no idea that we exist. We must be careful to not show ourselves in sunlight or people would know we were different. We should keep moving due to the fact we always look the same and we are immortal.

They seemed fascinated by the fact that I couldn't remember my "transformation" and how I couldn't remember anything about my previous human life, yet I found them strange and interesting. They told me that they would have to leave again and I found myself alone again. It felt like they had literally just left. I hadn't learnt anything about them but I fascinated myself in such a strange way that I spent the rest of the afternoon testing experiments on myself. First, I decided if I could drown myself, of course it didn't work because my breath was unlimited and throughout the afternoon , I continued to experiment. I realised that I couldn't bruise and many other facts that I believe many humans would only dream about.

Towards the night, I got another vision of the same man,

_blonde glistening hair,_ _this time wrestling with the same dark haired man that I had seen before. In the background there were three new faces. A golden haired man no older than 18, laughing in the background as the two men rolled around on the floor. A blonde man, I would guess as the father, was trying to hide his laugher as the woman next to him shouted at the two boys whilst the blonde attacked the other, creating the black haired to crash backwards into a row of plant pots. "jasper! Emmett! Stop now or get away from my garden" the brown haired woman shouted as the two boys stood up. The blonde came over to the spikey haired girl who was sat next to the blonde from my previous vision where he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him._

I returned to modern time, slightly dazed by what I'd just seen. Who were these people. Especially the blonde boy. I felt a pang of jealousy for the spiky haired girl as I remembered the way he had wrapped his arms around her.

Rain began to fall through the trees and I noticed the stars forming in the darkening stars. Through the trees, I could see the way they twinkled in the night, I felt I could stare at them forever. I could feel the water seeping through my horrible clothes and I decided it was time to go shopping.

I made it to the main street, without crossing anybody. I then managed to somehow disable the alarm in a nearby clothes shop and grab some clothes of a shelf. I wasn't sure how I'd managed to get in. I had just known. Almost natural. Maybe it was.

I found a long skirt and blouse that I'd found on one of the shops mannequins, then headed towards a wall mirror at the shoe area.

I gasped when I saw myself. I had the same spiky hair that the girl in my vision had and I was about the same height, that was me. Why hadn't I noticed before? Of coarse, this was the first time I'd ever seen myself. I was beautiful. I knew at that point. I belonged with that blonde man. He would be mine. I just needed to find him.

after sitting in the barn, I flicked through my visions looking fro this mysterious man. I learned quite a lot.

Jasper, his name was. He lived with this army of our kind and his partner, Maria, the first time she had came up, I hated her, the way she kissed his so violently, it hurt me to see it. But I wanted him. He fought against his own kind. I'm battles and and felt I knew him already. His smile made my heart skip a beat every time I saw it in my vision but I had no Idea where I was supposed to find him.

years passed and I got no closer to finding Jasper. I now feed on only animals and have learnt a lot about my future life. I would soon find a family of five people. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle and Esme were the others _parents _and Rosalie and Emmett were together as a married couple. Emmett ad only come recently after Rosalie had saved him from a bear and they all lived like me, a diet on animals. Edward could read minds which seems to cause both arguments and help when Carlisle hosted is family meetings. Jasper still lived with his army of newborns and Maria, there was something going on in his mind, something he found strange about Maria. A new member had joined his army, Peter. Jasper had become very fond of him and I was beginning to worry what would happen when the time came for him to be destroyed. Maria made jasper kill all newborns over the age of one year and I almost feared for Peter as I knew what would be soon coming for him. Jasper seemed to as well.

Most days I would just sit and stare into Jaspers future, hoping one day I would find out something that will tell me where he was but nothing had come up yet. Jasper really fascinated me, he felt peoples emotions and through my visions, I could see his actions and pain every kill hurt him. All I wished was that I would find him. I could already feel something more than friendship, all I wanted to do was to help him and keep him from the hideous woman.

As I sat, I suddenly saw what I was looking for, a small sign in the corner of his sight. Huston.

That's were I needed to go. So I began my journey. Through the years, I had come face to face with various travellers and I had also moved around. I owned enough money that I had got from various jobs and I realised that my control of hunger seemed to become better the more I was around them. At first tit had been almost unbearably hard and had ended in the death of my manager. But after a few slips, I finally cracked my hunger and managed to maintain my own small business in the market. I think I had been doing this for almost ten years, so the money had stacked up until now I owned a small fortune.

I got a quick first class flight to Huston where the heat hit me like a bullet. I had to get undercover. Otherwise I would be seen. The date was now 1929 and I found great joy in shopping and fasion. Therefore I found the perfect opportunity to nip into the nearest market to get the latest hat and glasses. After this I checked my visions once again,

_I saw jasper, he shouted at maria before turning quickly to Peter, with them there was another woman, Charlotte, Peter had said. "you must go, you will die her," jasper spoke quietly but urgency filled every word "never return and get as far away as you can OK?" _

my vision ended. Peter was leaving. That meant two things. 1. it must have been Peters time to be killed, Jasper was saving him, but that meant something bad for Jasper. He had disobeyed orders, I could feel the panic and fear for jasper. I noticed that I was breathing heavily as I ran as quick as I draed in humans sight, down a main street. How big could Houston be? He was still here. I just didn't know where.

I came across another vampire as I continued down a small alley.

"Hello?" I asked. But he just glared at me and fell into a protective crouch

"This is my land, go!" He glared at me, his blood red eyes scanning my body.

"I don't want your land, I was just wondering if you knew of someone called Jasper or Maria"

"How dare you trespass on my land!" And he lunged for my throat . I had seen jasper fight before and quickly imitated a movement I had seen him do so many times resulting in me pinning him to the ground on his back. I couldn't bear to kill him so I just let go and fled.

I ran for ages until I was sure the southern vampire was no longer following me. Then I checked my visions once again.

_Jasper now ran with Peter and Charlotte across the borders, where he stopped where I stood at this very moment to speak "I have to leave you, I'm sorry but I need some time alone. I cant thank you __enough for saving me, but I understand I am making your life miserable" _

_"Jasper , you don't have to leave, and please don't think that we want you to go, we really don't" Jasper cut her off "Charlotte thank you, but its not what I meant, I really need to have some time alone. Thank you again. He then ran into a nearby forest." _

Jasper was making his own way. He was going to come to where I sat right now. All I have to do is wait.

**Here you go, A long chapter to make up for my pathetic attempted at the last one xxxx AND I APOLIGISE FOR MY ANNOYING PROBLEM WITH CAPITALS AND SPELLING HAHA **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much wonderful-sunset, I'm adding this chapter and if I get another review, I will keep adding :) PS. I do not live in America so my geography may not be perfect :))**

Two years, I waited in the clearing. How long I sat every day, I could not say. Only slipping out for a hunt every now and again. I had realised quickly that I didn't have to hunt as much as I had and had continued my diet of animals.

Many stray vampires had passed, usually quite vicious from the southern wars, but they still allowed me to talk and some even helped me. Many told me I must have missed him yet I knew that my visions could be vague and gave me no indication when this was going to happen.

As the winter came close, I could smell the scent of animals wafting through the woods. Mainly bears and wolves. One of my favourite winter animals, so I decided I would try to get first pick of the batch as snuck off into the forest.

My first animal to pass, was one of the rare types of wolves that lived in the forest and I allowed my instincts to take over, through my rampage, I could vaguely sense the smell of winter berries and flowers that the wolf was near. I readied myself for the spring and leapt from the ground, preparing to clamp my jaw down onto the small of its neck. Suddenly I was dragged from my concentration into another vision.

_Jasper stood near a forest. I didn't recognise the scenery and many people were lying dead around him. I could feel his sadness and depression that was given of him and it confused me how I could feel that. I could also feel my own pain as I saw him suffering. I had figured a long time ago that I loved him, but it truly hurt to see him in pain. He moved towards a man and began to speak. "where is the border into Louisiana?" the man stared blankly at him, mouth open and he moved towards the man again. The man pointed into the opposite direction and jasper, now holding his nose, ran in the direction at semi-human speed. _

Shocked, I pulled out of the vision, no, I had missed him again. How could I have possibly missed him. He must have literally passed in the few times I was hunting. It was just my luck.

Leaving the wolf half drained, I ran at top speed in the direction of the town. I was going to find him somehow.

Jaspers pov

After finally passing out of the southern wars, I finally came towards Louisiana, there was no particular reason I was going here, I just thought that maria wouldn't think of looking for me there. Yet I couldn't allow myself to take the risk and would move on in a few days anyway. I felt like someone was following me, tracking my every move and I was not going to be caught no matter how many years it took me to get them to lose my scent.

Thankfully, in my years away from maria, I had never come across any sort of vampire, nor had I heard any rumour that people were tracing me in anyway, but there is nothing wrong with being careful.

I knew I was nearing the boarder somewhere and I also knew that people were approaching. One person to be exact. I hoped that I could manage to keep my thirst under control. I hated that part of becoming a vampire, the thirst. With my particular gift, It made the thirst almost unbearable to maintain because of the fact I could feel the humans pain and anger, but that's the terrible price that I had to pay.

Before long the humans came into view and the blood lust took over me. Next thing I knew I was filled with pain and terror as I felt my own teeth sink into the mast, then the outburst of terror screamed inside me as I felt my victims emotions, I knew the only way to end it, was to finish off the humans quickly. Looking down, I saw now, five humans, all dead at my feet, the pain now vanished as all emotion from the bodies were lost. I had done it again. Never had a dreamed that I would kill five in one go. I had only fed that morning. But there was no cure, every vampire I had ever spoken too, had no sorrow or sadness as they drained their pray. They cared little for anyone and only felt excitement and accomplishment as they fed.

Another man came into view just as the blood lust washed past me and I regained my full control. I should be able to hold onto my control, but I was not trusting my instincts to allow myself to breathe. The man approached closer and I knew I still had time to hide the bodies around me and quickly ran towards the river, diving down with the five bodies, I rested them on the bottom of the water, placing a large boulder on top to stop them floating to the surface. Then I swam quickly to the top, returning to the road to see the human still walking almost a mile along the road. Good he wouldn't be able to see me yet, but If I wanted to get anywhere, I would have to ask for directions.

"where is the boarder to Louisiana?" I asked suddenly as the man looked baffled by both the fact that I was soaking wet and by my abrupt question. He just stared at me blankly as I looked at his face, I could see his pumping veins inside him. His body gave off confusion and he was slightly scared.

I found myself moving another step closer to the mobile blood bank of a man. Then I grabbed my nose and watched as he quickly pointed towards the east. So I ran, I didn't dare myself to breathe until I was a few miles away and I came to the Louisiana borer. I still don't know why I wanted to be here, but it seemed a natural place, somewhere I could relax and enjoy my freedom for a while. Nobody would look for me there. But I wanted to be near enough to Texas that I could here if rumours about my absence were still there.

I found a river, it was small and open, I hung my clothes on a nearby tree and sunk deep into the water. I couldn't here anyone around and I hadn't showered for so long. The water was warm compared to my icy skin and I traced my fingers across my many scars I had acquired. Covered in battle scars I would never be able to destroy, I life were people were scared of me, terrified to my scars. A lonely life. The pressure was so great and I needed to get away from here, far away. I would stay for a few years, moving around the area and checking that all rumours were gone. I could never risk getting caught. Then, I would start my life again, begin fresh far away. Even the thought made me smile as I thought about a long life, with no fighting, no war and just be happy to be here. It felt strange to think of my life like that, something I had never thought off. And I did something I never had before: I completely let my guard down to enjoy the peace and happiness that seemed to flow in the air.

Alice Pov

my mission was becoming vague, nothing to base it on any longer, I had spent a whole year looking around Louisiana when I saw that he had moved once more. Since then it had been five years, I had searched Tennessee, New Mexico, Arizona, Florida and the whole of Kansas. No luck, yet I had seen them in all. I was determined and not giving up. After a few weeks of no visions or warnings, I saw what I had been waiting for right from the first vision. Our meeting.

_He walked into a small diner, where I sat on a booth and I smiled at him, he looked at me with curiosity as I held my hand to take his. _

The vision came quick and I was soon pulled into another,

_a sign saying Philadelphia 1 mile away _

Philadelphia! That's where I needed to go. This was going to be great. With that I found my brain was automaticly pulling me in that direction. Where I sat at the moment was right on the edge of the Texas border. I had now moved back to square one and had been waiting here until something hit. Now I was heading to the nearest airport.

After managing to board the plane, I allowed my brain to think of so many things, how much I really knew about jasper, I had seen every scar on his body and knew almost every feature about him. I knew how he reacted to things and found it hard to concentrate around humans, that was one thing I found very different about him, like me, he seemed to hate feeding on humans and I was eager to tell him about the new way of living.

I had also seen our future family, a group of five and they all lived in a large house as a family. I had heard through my time as a vampire that most didn't get on well in a group but these five did and they all ate like me. My eyes were now a golden colour but I assumed that this was just the blood, humans didn't have the same eye colour that I had and I wasn't sure whether this was because they didn't drink blood or that my eyes are always like this.

The family had five people in this current time. Emmett who was married to a blonde woman I considered very pretty, Carlisle and Esme are the "parents" of the group and are considered very loving and kind towards the others. Finally there is Edward, he seems quite lonely and often stays out the way, but he enjoys annoying Rosalie and seems to get along with the others very well. As far as I can tell he was the third to arrive and something is going on between him and Rosalie but I cant tell what.

Before long, the plane began to land and I hurried off, not wanting to risk my thirst for more than needed. I was in fact extremely pleased that I managed that with almost no trouble at all. I was starting to believe this wouldn't be a problem any more.

The Philadelphia sign came into view and I felt my non-beating heart skip a beat, and I felt the excitement wash over me, here I come

**REVIEW PLEASE XXX AND I AM TRYING TO PUT A PERSONAL THANK YOU AT THE TOP OF EVERY CHAPTER FROM NOW ON XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**thanx sooo much for reviews guys xxx PS. This chapter isn't great but the next one is **

The sun was beating down on me like desperate go give away my identity but luckily I had a hat I had bought of a woman at the market. I had found I had a huge interest in fashion and had gone to buy the latest thing on the market for the grand meeting of my future love of my life. I was so eager to meet him, I had to literally grab hold of a lamp-post to stop myself from running at top vampire speed into the diner as it came into view.

Walking at an annoying human speed, I finally made it through the doors of the dimly lit diner. Inside, the room was set out in a cosy square shape with a small bar at the side. The rest of the ground was coved in rows of small booths, some with pictures of farmers and horses, others with old newspaper articles.

I took a seat closest to a window, yet it was in the corner so I would be away from the ,jealous stares humans seemed to give me as I walked passed in the newest dresses on the market. Today I wore a tight lace dress with deep red frills at the bottom that had earned me many stares as I walked down the street.

A woman, a member of staff I suspected, came over to my booth with her notepad and pen.

"May I help you young lady?" her accent was southern reminding me of jaspers, automaticly making me smile.

"Oh.. I'm just meeting someone here thank you,"

"well OK but if you need something give me a shout OK?" the woman then left and took her place back a the till and I returned to my absent stare out the window, as I watched parents with children, couples, and people who where just going to work wander past the window, smirking at me staring at them like they were the most fascinating thing in existence. But no signs of jasper.

Two hours later, I found myself still waiting, I wasn't bothered. Thinking about it, I had dedicated my whole vampire life to waiting and searching for jasper, a little longer wouldn't do any harm. During my time, I had taken to checking my visions almost every half an hour, just to check I was on the same course. But, they seemed even more vivid than usual. Every so often the door would open, at first out of instincts, I would look up. Now, I just allowed myself to listen for the beating heart of the human who entered. Soon, the waitress felt the need to come and bother me again.

"I'm sorry miss, I was just wondering If you would like anything whilst you wait?" the woman looked at me, and I could see in her eye that she was eager to start conversation with someone who looked high class. Note-to-self stop wearing clothes that are so vivid, attract too much attention.

I was fed up at people looking at me. I wanted Jasper, only Jasper. Then, I would be happy and complete. Remembering the woman was still stood next me, I dragged myself from my mind and turned to face her,

"Yes, could I please have a coffee?" the woman starde at me for a little longer, then nodded her head slightly,

"Of coarse miss, my names Margaret, my shift is over so you will have Betty as your waitress"

"OK thank you Mary," she then turned and ran back into the kitchen to get my order. Whilst inside, I heard her speak at some other member of staff, Betty I guessed.

"The lady out there would like a coffee, Bett, she looks high up in some organisation, wearing that one of a kind dress that came on to the market only last week, I tell you, she is very high up, or connected to one of the royals, nobody who isn't extremely rich, can afford anything like that,"

"Stop Panicking Margret, shes not going to be a critic is she? She said she's just waiting for someone. Just calm down," the woman in the kitchen sounded a lot younger that Margaret. One of a kind. No wonder people were staring today, and I was told to keep quite a low profile. My mind slipped off back to when I came across Tilly, Another southern vampire I had crossed, she had shown me the basics of this life, and how to overcome it. She told me that as a vampire, keeping on the low side was very important, otherwise people look into your family, your age, everything you have done. And then you are in trouble, especially if you are one of the older vampires.

The new waitress came over shortly after she left, and she sat down in front of me.

"Here you go miss, I hope its OK for you,"

"Oh call me Alice, please" I found myself insisting the woman

"Ok Alice, I'm Betty, Bett for short, so Margaret said your waiting for someone?" the woman was strange, the way she sat and looked at me, seemingly, completely unashamed that she bombarded almost a total stranger with personal questions. But she seemed in good spirit, and I was all for making new friends, so, as hard as it was, I dragged my eyes away from the window and looked at the woman in front.

"Just my Friend, Its confusing, He's not my friend yet, but he will be,"

Bett looked at me like I had just spat in her face,

"Umm OK, that's confusing, does he know you?"

"Not yet, but he will, I can just feel it."

"Well Good luck Alice," I could hear in her voice she had become scared by me and It seemed to create the smallest amount of fear in my mind as well.

"I'm sorry, its very confusing that's all,"

"Oh no its fine, I can understand, I have to get back to my shift... um... enjoy your drink," she then ran quickly back into the kitchen where she began to tell (a very eager Margret) the whole conversation but I just blocked it out and returned to my visions.

I continued to see jasper, every time I saw his face, my heart skipped a beat, I had only seen him smile once and that was write at the beginning, now he continued his journey around the area. Only a few times did I see him at a specific place, but that changed almost as quickly as I had seen him. As far as I was aware, he couldn't make up his mind about where he wanted to go. On numerous actions, I had almost talked myself into searching elsewhere, yet as my thoughts wandered, my vision of him coming in, became even more vivid and I stayed sat in my space.

The day merged into night, and eventually Bett emerged from the kitchen.

"Alice, I'm sorry but we have to close up, I guess your friend didn't show?" I just shook my head and stood up from my seat, I head Bett give a small gasp as she saw my dress,

"Wow, I really love your dress, I bet it was expensive?"

"Oh thanks, yeah I have enough," I gave a small laugh before walking out the door, completely aware that both Margaret and Bett were watching me though the window. I reached the forest quick enough, where I hunted before returning to the square to see, Bett walking towards the small block of apartments that stood down the road from the Diner, I then sat on the curb to wait.

I sat in the same position all night, even though I knew I had seen Jasper appear in daylight. As the shops began to open, I rushed into the nearest cloths shop and pulled out my small fortune, from my pocket, I had collected over the years, from doing various jobs for people, from other wealthy vampires whom I had befriended. I then took the nearest thing from the shelf and payed for It before running back to the forest to discard the dress, too flashy for my liking.

Time seemed to be my enemy, as I waited for the small diner to re-open, but soon I could see the small Figure of Bett coming from her flat to open the building, once she was in, I quickly ran to the door, carefully to not allow the sunlight to catch my skin on the way.

"Oh hello Alice, are you here to meet your friend again?"

"Yeah Hi Bett, I might have more luck today,"

I sat down on the bar chairs at the front and rested my head on my hand.

"Oh, Your not wearing your pretty dress today,"

"Oh I gave it away,"

"You gave it away why?" I could here the shock in her voice and I smirced slightly. Then just shrugged.

The day continued much the same as yesterday, Bett seemed to speak to me more. We could be friends, I found myself thinking as another day passed with no jasper..

1948

My usual routine started again, Bett waved to me as I stood waiting for her to open the diner and then we chatted as she began to start making us both a coffee.

"Alice, I cant understand why you still come here, I mean it cant be for the coffee, and you honestly cant believe he's going to turn up do you?" Bett, who had quickly become my best and only friend, looked at me with reading eyes. She had brought up a lot of questions over the years, mainly about my appearance, which I had unfortunately been unable to help. She had been 19 when I met her and now stood proudly in her 30 year old body, I, Almost 19 when we met, still stuck inside my 19 year old body, but, I could not be avoided, I had to wait for him , in my opinion that's all I lived for.

"Bett, I know he will, one day."  
"Alice, I don't want you to think I don't want you around, but you need to live your life, even though you may look young, you have spent 11 years of your life sat in here, you spent Christmas in here, you spent new years in here, you even bought a flat here, when are you not in here? If I didn't close you would still be here, I don't think he's going to turn up honey,"

"I know you mean well Bett but I know that he will."The conversation seemed to end there and she soon moved onto another uncomfortable subject, my eyes.

"Wow, your eyes are so bright today, are they the new contacts?"

"Oh yeah, they seem to be much easier to see through when they are this colour,"  
"Yes I bet the black ones you had yesterday were hard to look though, but what is your natural eye colour?" this was a question I had never been asked and just stared blankly at her eyes

"Brown, but its such a muddy brown that I never let anyone see them,"  
"I'm sure there fine Alice, oh I have to serve these people hang on one minute," a bunch of people came through the door and looked at me sat on the top of the bar before turning to a small booth.

Suddenly, the door opened again and I waited for the heartbeat, nothing. Looking up I saw him. Stood, hair a beautiful colour,covered in small droplets of rain from outside and his many scars showing clearly on his face. He looked at me. Then I saw the usual startled look he gave every vampire he ran into and he prepared to attack me. I simply smiled, I had never felt to happy in my entire life, and I knew he could feel my emotions, feel the love and lust that I felt for him, I really didn't care.

Without thinking, I jumped from the high stool at the counter and lightly landed onto the floor and walked over to him.

"You kept me waiting a long time" I chimed and tried to hold back some of the excitement as he answer in his beautiful southern accent as he sweetly ducked his head

"I'm sorry ma'am," I then held my hand for him to take, a he surprised me by taking it, I hadn't expected that but he did. As our hands touched, I felt a spark. I had found him. At last.

**Haha I really didn't want to stop there honestly. Pleaseeee review, sorry the chapters a bit boring and drawn out, but I needed to somehow fit in the fact she was waiting for ages and I wanted her to get to know Bett more so I can use her later in the story x please review and add me to favourites xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper POV

Philadelphia, I had never been before, and yet, it felt I was supposed to be here, something was not allowing me to leave. The rain was mild at first, but soon it became heavy and It would look suspicious if I just stood in the rain, the humans would stare, A small diner looked a good refuge, yet I hadn't fed in a while and the thought of being so close to humans scared me.

As I entered, the scent hit me and I held onto myself hard, but I smelt something else. Vampire. My guard was automaticly up as I scanned the room, my panicked mind already thinking the worse, maria had found me. But my searching eyes found nothing, just a beautiful girl, sat on a stool at the front, I couldn't make out her emotions as she stared directly into my eyes, she suddenly jumped down from the stool and approached me. My instinct told me to attack, my brain did too. But I couldn't, she was so small. Her frame no taller than 4'10, she had a small pixie face and flicky hair. She then reached for my arm that I automaticly took. My brain screamed no as the other half looked at her, trying to figure her emotions, love, happiness, lust, want, I had never come across anyone like this, she sat me down at a booth at the window and she just stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes, How did you get them that colour," as soon as it was said I wish I hadnt. I must have sounded so rude to her.

she simply shrugged and answered

"My diet don't worry Jasper, All in good time," she then laughed the most beautiful sounding laugh I have ever heard

"H...How do you know my name?" this woman confused me, she looked at me, like she had known me for years, her eyes burning a hole in my heart.

"Well... I saw you coming, I searched for you for years, but when I waited somewhere you would move, eventually I saw us meeting here and have been here for the past 11 years everyday I come in to wait for you," The woman smiled at me, she seemed to have looked specificity for me, had maria sent her?

"What do you mean you saw me? And would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm so used to you already knowing my name, Its Alice, and I have visions of the future, they are very complicated, I can only see what people have decided, as soon as someone changes their mind, the whole future changes,"

"I really don't want to be rude Alice, but why were you searching for me?"

"Oh... well when I awoke, you were in my visions and I knew you had to find me, I know everything about you, your name, your past life, your time with maria,. In fact almost everything that happened after I woke up, I then traced you back to Houston, but by then you had left and I continued searching for things that would tell me where you had gone, for about ten years, nothing then I saw you crossing the border into Louisiana, yet I waited there for years, you must have passed whilst I hunted, otherwise I would have seen you, I knew where you were supposed to pass and I sat and waited. But I soon saw you elsewhere and continued my search. Eleven years ago, I saw us meeting here, and came. I had no idea how long it would take you to come but I knew this time it would happen, I had seen you here with me." Alice smiled as she said the last bit and I felt love radiate off her.

"But after what you saw of me, why did you still want to find me, you have seen what I can do, why wait?" Through her perfectly pale skin, I could see something else, embarrassment? I couldn't work it out,

"well you must be able to feel why," my mind blanked out, what was she talking about? Feel? Then it struck, my emotions. That's what she must have meant. My emotions would tell me the answer. All I could feel, was love and happiness. Love? Is that what she meant? Impossible, we had only just met, how can she love me. But then I remembered what she had said, she had been keeping tags on me for years, she knew me through the future and even now, when she had met me in person, she still loved me, and looking at her small fragile face, I think I loved her too. To answer her response I simply smiled at her, seemed to understand slightly, and there was something else, like success in her eye? Like she had been waiting for me to smile

Alice POV

I thought little about what I spoke to him, I didn't care. I had found him. Found Jasper. The words spun in my head, nothing was going to be the same, my life was just beginning this time with the perfect person beside me. He seemed to scan me with his eyes, almost uncertainly as we spoke together. Finally he asked me why, as confident as I was, I was nervous about my response, I was alone on this, I had no vision to tell me his reply. So I simply said

"Well you must be able to feel why," I knew he was smart he would work it out, and I knew that I was happy enough to fill 100 people with happiness for a lifetime. He would understand.

As he thought about what I meant, his mind seemed to go blank and he had this expression on his face like he wasn't quite understanding something, I giggled at the way he stared blankly at me, the goofy expression just one of the many expressions I loved to see him do,

finally he seemed to get it and he threw me my smile, our smile. The one from the visions, it filled me with even more love and happiness until I was almost feeling light headed.

We stared into each others eyes for a while and it shocked me when he suddenly sent me the smallest amount of love through the air and winked at me, he was so sweet, I couldn't take it all in.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by Bett who came shyly over and stared at us gazing into each others eyes,

"Hi Alice, Do you want anything, who's this?" I grinned up at her and she seemed to catch on quickly,

"Oh My God, is it him? he finally arrived," I just grinned even more at Jasper who sat opposite me, confused before he suddenly shuffled to the window and quickly indicated to his eyes. Oh right, he fed on humans,

"Yeah its him, No I'm fine thanks, I'll tell you later, I then gave her a quick wink as she bustled back into the kitchen.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry, I forgot about your diet, are you OK?" I stared at jasper, who's eyes were now a midnight black.

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you mean, Your diet? How can you be so close to her?" I lowered my voice so only jasper would here then spoke.

"I Don't feed on humans, I hunt animals, that's why my eyes are gold, its not as appetising, but Its a good substitute, I always feel terrible after I killed a human, so I changed. I got the idea from a letter I was given when I woke up. Its really easy to get used to, and It makes me almost immune from human blood, in fact I am almost as good as the Cullens,"

"The who?"

"Oh the Cullen's, they are a family. And I've seen us with them."  
"Me as well? Alice, our kind don't have family's."

"No they hunt like me, and they live just like an family. There is Carlisle and Esme, they are like the parents, then there is Emmett and Rosalie, and also Edward, they act like brother and sister but I think Rosalie and Emmett are married and yet there is something going on between Rosalie and Edward," I gave a small laugh,

"Is this why you found me, to go to them?"

"Well not really, I just...wanted to be with you. And then we could go if you wanted." He gave me the same smile, my smile.

We spent the rest of the evening chatting to each other, and Jasper had lots of questions to ask, finally when it began to get dark, I noticed jasper, clenching his teeth together as Bett came out of the kitchen,

"Sorry guys, I need to close up, Alice can I talk to you a second?" she looked behind me at jasper who was now stood directly behind me and he nodded his head slightly as I smiled. So quietly so only I would here he whispered

"The forest," then he smirked and walked out the diner. Then I turned back to Bett.

"Wow is that really him? He's so hansom. And he did show up, I'm sorry Alice for not believing you," I smiled and hugged her but she pulled away to look me in the eye. "Now you've found him. Your not going to be coming here any more are you?" tears welled up in her eyes and I could feel the invisible ones in mine too. And simply shook my head "I'm going to miss you Alice, you and your mysterious talent of non ageing, do me one favour, visit me, sometime." Bett smiled again. It felt strange to leave here. This place had been my home, I had spent every day in here for eleven years and now I would leave. But I would be leaving with the reason for my existence.

back in the forest, I looked for jasper, I could here every movement of animals but I couldn't hear him, when I heard the splash from the river I knew that it was him. My still heart continued to beat faster and faster as I approached. Then I saw him, soaking wet on the bank, His hair a floppy mess at his cheeks and his clothes sticking to him bulky muscles, I couldn't do anything but stare,

"I tried your hunting style, didn't go too well when the bird flew over the river though," I laughed with him as he trudged over drenched in pond water.

"You do realise that I don't hunt birds don't you,"

"Well no I didn't actually, you said animals, you didn't classify what kind." The sound of a deer nearby caught my attention and I grinned at jasper,

"follow me I'll show you how its done," with a high laugh, I bounded silently after the deer. I deicide now was my time to show off a little, as I sprung towards the deer and spirled in the air before landing on its back and drained its blood, I could feel the sweet liquid rush down my throat before I felt jaspers approving gave on my back,

"Wow, that was... um... dainty?"

"Were you even paying attention to how I was doing it," I let out another small laugh,

"Kindov, um no" I heard my laugh echo the forest as I grabbed his hand to pull him along.

"what can you smell?"

"something strange, like sweet...?"

"That's a deer, OK I want you to sneak up on it then at the last minute spring onto its back and pin it down OK?" Jasper gave me an uncertain stare before running at the deer, but it heard him and ran in the opposite direction, At first I thought that he would come back but he didn't, he ran after it. I sat down on a stone and laughed when I heard the crack of trees as he ran, then after almost no time, he reappeared. He smirked when he saw me and grabbed for my hand, I turned towards him to look at his face, realising he was closer than before, he laughed slightly as he spoke.

"That could have gone better, he then bent down and placed a light kiss on my hand..

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALICE POV **

I could tell that Jasper disliked the diet, I could tell that he was always thinking of just returning back to the humans but I continued to try to convince him. I allowed him space and tried to feed more often than usual in an attempt to make is body want animal blood more. I hadnt spoken of the Cullen's much and I was sad that I couldn't remember my human life so I could fill jasper with memories and happiness as he was doing to me.

"Alice are you OK?" He asked walking over to me and sitting down beside me.

"Of course, Jaz why wouldn't I be,"

"And your the future see-er?" he laughed and tried to send me waves of happiness.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Alice, whats wrong?" I loved the way that his southern accent would drill into my mind completely adorable and I actuality found it hard to concentrate.

"Alice!" his panic brought me back to reality and I tried to stop my embarrassment from flowing to him.

"Damn!" I shouted when I saw the smug look on his face

"Alice, please tell me. What are you embarrassed about?"

"Its Nothing its just... um.."

"What?"

"I love the sound of your voice." I could feel another wave of embarrassment flow from me and he laughed again.

"Alice, You don't need to feel embarrassed around me OK? And believe me, If I projected my emotions on to you every time you spoke, I would have something to be embarrassed by. So you like my voice?" he said mockingly bringing his face inches from mine and forcing his accent stronger with every word forcing me to giggle. He then threw some emotion at me that shocked me slightly.

"What was that?" I asked him, as he laughed at my face.

"That.. was what I feel every time you laugh and speak." he smiled at me and I recognised the emotion as love, He loved me. I looked into his eyes, the Red was leaving his eyes and being replaced by the most dazzling shade of golden.

"Alice," he whispered close to my mouth, I could feel his breath on my lips and it was driving me insane! " I am so happy we found each other. I wouldn't give you up for anything. I smiled at his words. "And... I love you." I couldn't control myself any longer and I moved my head to let our lips meet.

The spark between us was amazing. He moved his hand to the small of my back whilst the other hand stroked my cheek. At first I stood still but before I knew it I was entwining my fingers through his mass of silky blonde hair. It fell though my fingers and I heard him groan into my mouth.

"I love you too Jasper."

**I know short but I just had to add it in **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is another short chapter that I wanted to add in to show them bonding more, as I have had a lot of reveiws asking me to do more on the bonding of the couple. **

Jasper, the god of my world. He belonged to me, he wanted me. Something my head couldn't quite get its head round as I lay snuggled in his arms. He sat stroking my hair as I smiled at the clouds. There was something about the clouds. Where ever I have been, so have the clouds. They felt like something that had come from my previous life. There must have been clouds right? I still lived in this world so I would have known about the clouds then. I just wish I could remember.

"Alice," Jasper moaned into my ear, the concern in his tone was hard to miss.

"please baby, tell me whats bothering you." he had asked me various times over the past month. (Yes, a month had already passed since I met this amazing goddess.) but I couldn't hold it off for much longer. I could feel the try sobs that were filling up inside me ready to explode if I opened my mouth, so I stood up and ran to the lake.

The lake wasn't far yet I was hoping I could get away quick enough so that I could control my emotions before he got to me. The lake had been the first place we went after the Diner and it felt special, eased my thoughts.

"Alice! Stop." I could here he was right behind me.

"Why cant I remember Jaz!" I sobbed as I felt myself break down. It was something that I felt very sensitive to. I loved to hear about Jasper but it still reminded me that I would never be able to tell of my adventures.

I buried my face into his neck and began to sob again, she kissed my head and stroked my hair, sending me waves of calm and happiness.

"Sweetheart, I don't know. I am really sorry, but I cant give you the answer. Baby, we can make new memories, and it will feel like you have missed nothing, you will have things you can tell everyone. I will do that for you, and one day we will find out about your life, find out why you remember. One day. I promise you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Alice are you crazy! Of corpse I would. I would do anything for you. You are my world. The centre of my body I am all yours."

"Jasper... thank you." I whispered as I cuddled into him as we both looked up at the stars that were forming in the sky

**I know its short but I wanted to add it. I felt I didn't have enough of them just alone together **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanx so much for reviews sorry for the wait. Had a lot of homework lately lol. Just sayin I don't own twilight blah blah blah but everyone seems to write it and I just wanted to be on the safe side.**

**Another chapter: **

**Alice POV**

two years passed quicker than I could ever imagine, with jasper at my side the whole time, my life had become complete. We had stayed in the forest for the majority of the time and had continued to talk about one another. Now, I could truly say that I thought I knew everything. Days passed too quick for my liking and I found one day drift into another. Jasper, the perfect gentleman of my dreams had quickly offered to accompany me on my quest to find the cullens yet we hadnt spoken about it since our day of meeting.

My life had seemed to begin again, My life before had consisted of constant visions and searching, I had never found the time to relax, Let my guard down and enjoy the world. Now, jasper made this possible, everything was perfect and we lived happily travelling to various places through the south.

Jasper had found the topic on my human life extremely interesting and I could often see him pondering his thoughts to think of a reason why I wouldn't remember. He didn't bring it up any more as he realised that the particular topic bothered me, yet he still promised that one day we would find out about my life and you would be proud of who you are. As for proud, I was not sure.

Jasper had worked with lots of Vampires, every one remembering their past. He felt it important that he would find out and was very determined, I found my mind slipping back to the first time he had promised me this:

"Alice, do you have any idea why you don't remember," I looked into his worried eyes as I felt the small amount of sadness I had been holding so hard onto, slip. "Alice! I'm so sorry, I was so careless I forgot that it upset you," he pulled me into his arms, something I enjoyed greatly as he stoked my hair.

"Jasper you dont have to appoligise for simply mentoning it, I shouldnt be so sensitive."

"Alice, no. dont say that. I was careless. I want you to be happy and only happy. You dont deserve to be sad especially if it is me who is causing that pain." I just smiled content with just resting in his arms.

"No Jaz, It's fine, but no I do not know why I cannot remember,"

"Alice, I'm truly sorry you don't remember, I would do anything to find out for you, and I promise you, if you would like we can find out," he gave me his smile that forced my insides to melt as I relaxed against his comforting arms.

"Jasper you do know that you dont have to..."

"You have changed me in these two short years, full of fun and laughter. You have made my life worth living and created this surreal-feeling world that I feel I belong in. You have done all this for me, Please allow me do this for you," I returned his smile as he looked at me with the same burying eyes that he used to completely dazzle my brain as I nodded and continued my kiss.

**Awful? I don't know, sorry its not much but I just had this idea that they could go look back at Alice's human life but I have complete writes block at the moment and will update ASAP. Got any ideas? I have some but I love to hear people's ideas either in comments or message me xx**


	18. chapter 18

**SO I KNOW THAT MORE PEOPLE HAVE LOOKED AT MY STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS THE MORE I GET THE MORE I WILL UPDATE. HAHA I'M EVIL BUT SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO READ THEM OR EVEN JUST MESSAGE ME :))) PLEASEEEEEE!**

Jasper POV

My sweet alice was lying on my shoulder, I recognised her emotions as love, she loved me. It made me feel warm and happy to think that she wanted me that bad, I had never had this. I had recently explained what birthdays were after she stood admiring a young child walking down the road with a happy birthday balloon in his hands. I felt terrible that she didnt know her future. She was the sweetest, most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I found myself hating whoever or whatever took away her power to remember. It wasnt fair on her. I often found myslelf not caring about my human life but I cant imagine not knowing my previous life, the life I was supposed to keep, it would be cruel. Before I met her, I would often hate my vampire life,my gift, my ability to kill but I this short time, this small girl had changed my world. She was the center of it. I now didnt feel the pain of dying victims, I could enjoy my life, even apreciate it as I reminded myself that if I hadnt been a vampire I would have never known her. One day I would have to thank peter and charlotte for the encourangement to leave them, or she would still be waiting for me. Now she had me, forever if she wanted.

She looked up at me and smiled, I loved the way her teeth glistened in perfect alignment. She was so beautiful.

"Jaz I need to ask a huge favour,"

"Anything for you," I replayed simply, I wanted her to know this, I needed her believe that I really didn't care what she wanted, what she wanted to do because I would follow this woman anywhere and never complain.

"Do you remember when I mentioned the Cullen's?" I simply nodded, she had mentioned them a few times, I was cautious of them but she acted like she knew them very well and I had to force myself to trust her judgement. I did trust her judgement.

"mmhm,"

"well I was wondering if you would like to go and meet them?"

"Alice.. are you sure they are safe?" she turned so she was sat on my knee and put her forehead against mine,

"I'm sure," I stretched my lips out to kiss hers and them pulled away,

"OK then,"

"Really!" the excitement obvious in her eyes.

"Yep. On one condition,"

"what's that," she asked noticing the humour in my voice.

"Everything about them," Her soprano voice echoing through the forest as she began to tell me everything.

I was so exited when Jaz finally agreed to let us go and we began to travel. It felt I had stepped into my own universe, doing the two things I had been doing as far as I remember. Searching and staring at Jasper Whitlock. It felt like I had met the greatest celebrity of all time and he was all mine.

Throughout the week, I had many different visions, I assumed that the Family were being tracked and continued to move but we continued. And weren't left with much to go on when their future suddenly dissapeared and we stayed in the forest and just waited. Jasper followed me never asking questions, just trusting me and every now-and-again throwing a compliment at me or starting a conversation about shopping or something else that he thought I would enjoy to talk about. After a few months of blind searching, I saw another vision of them, and we travelled fast, scared we would miss them once again, they were out of America but they were close to the boarder. We were going to find them finally.

We arrived there finally, to find the house they were in completely silent.

"They've moved!" I cried finally realising that the smell of vampire was faded and old.

"Hey.. dont worry we will find them," Jaz soothed me as I wracked my brain for where they had gone. Then I saw them again and they were attending school, that ment they expect to stay for longer and we travelled again.

It took us no more than a week to find them. The house was surrounded by treese, close to a forest and Emmett and Edward were out, I grabbed Jaz's hand and pulled him towards the door, ready to start our new life.


	19. Chapter 19

OK PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER..

Alice POV

I could feel that Jasper was unsure but I didn't want to make him feel worse by pointing this out to him, he looked around with quick movements and I could tell that he was smelling for danger. I was so exited I had to control myself from running straight into the house.

As we got nearer, I could sense that Emmett and Edward were out hunting which gave us a better chance at settling in. I silently laughed in my head as I saw what would happen in Esme and Carlisle said I could stay and Edward wouldn't be pleased. We Reached the door and I knocked quietly before Rosalie opened it. She looked at me strangely, I could see she had her guard up as she seemed to scan me through her eyes. She then moved onto jasper who stood rigid, at my side.

"Hello?" her voice rung through the trees and I smiled at her.

"Hey Rosalie!"

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Not yet," I replied as I felt jasper lightly nudge me in the side, obviously he thought this wasn't the best way to introduce ourselves, yet I disagreed.

"Could you excuse me one moment," She said before rushing into the house, and came back moments later with both Esme and Carlisle,

"Oh hello Esme, Carlisle, you have a lovely house." Esme looked at me shocked, I was enjoying this quite a lot.

"Rosalie said you knew of us, would we be able to ask you how?"

"Of course, could we come in?" I could feel jasper sending them waves of calm and trust as I beamed and I had a feeling that all three of them knew what one of us was doing.

"Y...Yes OK" Carlisle spoke, and I noticed the unsure glance that he gave Esme as he lead us in. Maybe I should have been more polite.

"We have come to join your family."

"You what?" Rosalie laughed as she looked at the pair of us, we don't even know your names.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper, before we cause any more confusion, I can see the future, years ago I saw you, that's one of the first things I can remember, I saw Jazz first and went looking for him for over 10 years and then we came to look for you, but every time we got somewhere, you would move. I suspected you were being followed or something but we continued to look." All three Cullens sat there and stared at me open mouthed until I was finished before Carlisle spoke again.

"You can see the future?"

"Yes, I can I saw you all years ago. That's were we learnt to hunt like you, Jasper is knew to it and has slipped a few times but he is getting better..." After a long discussion of getting to know each other, The Cullens discussed what to do whilst Jaz and I went into the forest to hunt.

"You really shouldn't have welcomed us like that you know," Jasper said. He hadn't spoken much since we where there, mainly because Carlisle had aimed most questions at me, only questioning Jaz on his background a little. Finally, I heard Rosalie calling us back and we raced back to the house. She was smiling at me as I wandered back to their house to find Carlisle and Esme both stood in the doorway,

"We have talked about you staying and... we think that you would be a great addition to the family, but we are going to see how things go at first but I am sure you will fit in just great."

"Thank you so much all of you, you will not regret this," I was then hugged by both rosalie and Esme before being dragged towards the stairs by Rosalie,

"I will show you the room you can have, it amazing you will love it!" she said as she practically dragged me to a long landing with seven different doors, at the end there was a large oak door that I was pulled into. I could hear Jaz and Carlisle talking downstairs about jazz's time in the army and Carlisle seemed intrigued by it as he made odd comments about his time with the volturi. (I was exited about hearing some of them later.) Inside the room stood a large sofa with other possession all around it,

"So I can have Edward's room?" I questioned, earning myself another shocked look from my new sister.

"How do you know Edward and how do you know this is his room?"

"I can see the future, I know a lot about your family, when I was looking for you all, I saw Edwards room with Edward in it, I could see our this window and that's how I knew this was where you were,"

"Well then Alice, you deserve this room, since this is one of the things that helped you come to us. I cant believe I have a sister," she laughed before we hugged again. "So do you want this room?"

"Of course, especially if it annoys Edward, should we put this stuff in the garage?"

"You really are the perfect sister, we have something common, we both love to annoy Edward," she laughed as we both lifted the large sofa and threw it out the window.

"Alice, do you like to shop?"

"Of course, I love it!" I saw the grin spread across rosalies face.

"You and I are going to get along perfectly," she giggled as she handed me the first pile of Edwards items.

UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE, I AM NOT ADDING ANY MORE. HAHA :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you: sunshine72, wonderful-sunset, jacoblover, laura is so cool, twilightlover and **

**mackenzie L. for you reviews xx **

Jasper POV 

I could here Alice and the blonde upstairs laughing like they were best friends and I felt a strange amount of worry for the girl I thought of as my world. I wanted to protect her, yet I wanted to give her a chance to realise that I trusted her. So I was left in the room with the leader, Carlisle and his wife. I was unsure on what Alice was doing but as far as I knew, she was planning to move one of the other residents possessions into their garage. I had been surprised that Carlisle had allowed us to stay and I still kept my guard up throughout the whole time that Alice had introduced him, yet the family had seemed more shocked than anything else and I had found myself automaticly slackening off to them. I was more worried about the other two though. Alice had told me they were both males, one apparently looking like a body builder and the other slightly less and I wasn't sure how whichever one owned the possessions was going to do when he realised what the two women had done to his room. I was just hoping that it wasn't the stronger one.

"So Jasper, would you mind telling me a little more about your past?" Carlisle asked me as he lead me towards the long sofa that sat in the centre of the large living area. Esme sat down next to me and smiled as I began.

"Well I fought in the southern vampire wars and I was a major in the confederate army until I was met by a vampire called maria who changed me to become one of her soldiers, we fought for years, creating more and more newborns and teaching them to fight, I will never forgive myself for what I did, yet if I hadn't, I probably would have never found Alice. She saw me, in her visions and she followed me.

At the time I didn't know she was, I had no idea. I was in control of a vampire called Peter and orders told me I would have to train him up, use him and then kill him. He was different from the others, after he got over his blood obsession, he turned into someone I would class as a friend. I had begged Maria to spare him but of coarse she denied me my only wish. I was left with no other option but to tell him the truth about everything, He met a woman called Charlotte and he passed the information on to her, I was angry at first that he had betrayed his promise that he had kept to me, he told me it was because he loved her and at the time I couldn't understand. Now of course, I do. The day finally came when I was ordered to kill the pair and I told them to flee, they obeyed and I hoped that I would never see them again for their sake. But they returned for me. They told me that life could be different, I could get away from the pain of them and I believed them.

They took me away and I was happy living with them for a while until I went my own way and came across Alice. She knew about me and waited for years. I was surprised by her bubbly personally and through my gift, I knew I could trust her."

Carlisle looked stunned and Esme was smiling again.

"you really remind me of a son that I wished I had had, I lost my son just before I changed and I always pictured him looking just like you," Esme surprised me by this, at first I had been worried about telling this story, many would automaticly think of me as dangerous but she just looked at who I was right here and right now It made me feel more like I belonged here. I could here the laughter of the two girls upstairs and the excitement that they both felt was bursting from then, I could also feel love from the whole family towards both me and Alice, it was a great feeling I wasn't to familiar with at such a high level.

Esme was fussing over me as I tried to convince her that I wasn't to fussed about a bed for a prop and I didn't need a separate bathroom but she insisted.

"Edward and Emmett are back, I can sense them," Carlisle said and I found myself panicking slightly to the whereabouts of Alice, but she came bounding through the door linked with the blonde-Rosalie. She came to my side and Rosalie went and sat down on the sofa to wait.

"What did you do to the other vampires stuff?" I said to her as she laughed under her breath.

"You two really shouldn't have done that to Edwards things you know," Esme scolded at the two girls as they laughed again but I could see the smile forming at the side of both Carlisle and Esme's mouths. So it was Edward, trouble was that I couldn't remember which was which. A vampire with black hair and huge bulging muscles came barging through the door and stopped when he saw Alice and I stood there.

"Hello, who's this?" he looked friendly but I saw him throw an uncertain glance t Rosalie behind me, I was guessing this was the muscular one of the two and Alice had been right, he was huge! I saw Rosalie throw a quick glance at Alice as they both spoke in time with one another.

"Hi Emmett." they chimed before Rosalie laughed and went to hug Emmett. I could feel the invisible fear inside me drop a little when I realised that the other must be Edward. But he wasn't in sight. Emmett then bent down and kissed her on the lips lightly before he turned to Alice.

"How do you know my name little one?" he asked and I automaticly tensed at her side.

"Jaz , relax," she told me as she stepped away from me slightly and answered. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper, we're going to be living here with you. I know a lot about this family so I came to find you all. I've seen that you and Jaz will get on really well. Especially when he beats you when wrestling." I saw the smug look form at her lips and I heard the others all laugh around me. Emmett seemed to ponder with the things she had said but quickly looked back to us.

"Bring it on bro," he said to me and I couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Alice into a hug.

"So your my new sister. Great, another girl to drag me shopping," he laughed and Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

He seemed pretty harmless and I enjoyed the happiness that flowed around them all and I found myself really appreciating how they had accepted us into a family that I felt I belong.

Alice POV 

I loved Emmett already and I could see that Edward would be mad for a few days but get over it. Rosalie was already like a sister to me and I was eager to pond with our **"**parents" as well.

"Where's Edward? Esme asked from behind me

"Oh well I challenged him to a wrestling match and of course being Edward he refused, he told me that I was just being childish so I kinda pushed him into the river then ran home, He tried to keep up but we all know he cant beat me, so I suppose he is in his room...why are you all laughing," Edwards room is...

"WHERE ARE ALL MY THINGS!" we all heard him shout as he came rushing downstairs still dripping from the river and Emmett's booming laughter shook the whole house.

"Rose, Alice, what did you do to his stuff?" Emmett managed to splutter through his laughing, even Jaz was laughing at the situation.

"Who are you?" Edward snapped after he controlled his anger slightly.

"Edward! Don't be so rude. This is Alice and Jasper and they are going to join us,"

"They are going to what? Esme you cant be serious, He's a southern vampire! He's dangerous to this family. And she's been here less than an hour and she had already annoyed and destroyed my room!"

"Son be calm and then I suggest you go outside to calm down."

"I'm sorry Carlisle." he then turned to Alice, "But where did you put my things?" he growled through gritted teeth causing Jaz to grab my waist and pull me towards him slightly. I simply shrugged

"In the Garage,"

"Well put it back where it was!" he spat at me before turning and running out of the house.

"He'll come around Alice don't worry, Edward loves to overreact, and don't worry Jasper just ignore him, we know your not dangerous," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she laughed at the way he had ran out the house.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Hey Jasper, do you want to wrestle me then since your girlfriend seems to think you can beat me," Emmett joked questioning him and I saw him laugh slightly before turning to me.

"Can I?" he asked shocking me slightly.

"Of coarse you can, I don't own you, you can do what you like," he gave me is grin again as he raced to Emmett's side causing Emmett to grin the same as the two men left the room. I could here the two of them challenging each other I could here the distant sound of Emmett talking.

"so you think you can beat me do you bro?" I heard him say questioning him and I heard Jaspers simple laugh in reply.

"I'm going to check on Edward, Like Rosalie said Alice don't worry about him, I think he was just angry at Emmett from earlier anyway. But you girls might want to think about moving his things back inside?"

"No way Carlisle, that's Jaz and Alice's room now, we cant take it off them," Rosalie answered innocently but he just rolled his eyes and left.

"So Alice come and sit down here," she said as I skipped over and landed on the sofa.

"I cant believe that you only came a few hours ago, it feels like you have been here for ever. I cant believe how you have both fitted in so well but I cant believe that jasper asked you if he could go, its so sweet.

"So Alice, I haven't really had chance to speak to you yet," Esme said as we began to talk about past, future and everything in between.

**Here you go, Thanks to all the nice reviews, I wrote more so if you want more next time please review. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought please xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you: Twihard, angel and wonderful-sunset for your reviews!

Please, Please, Please review my story. I know loads more people have read it so pleaaasee tell me what you think. Seriously I'm begging you!

Edward POV

How dare they! How dare they just walk into our home and take my room! Why couldn't they just go? I had read the males mind. He had a violent past and he could be a danger to this family. He had been prepared to attack me if I had shown any aggression to the woman but I couldn't decide whether this was bad thing or not. The others had seemed at complete ease with them, even Emmett who had in fact loved the idea of having someone else to fight with (I was grateful for that) but I couldn't get past the fact they were southern. Invading minds was a speciality of mine and I had noticed some strange things about the woman. She seemed completely violent free and although she had never met any of us in person, she seemed to know us all quite well, especially me. She seemed intrigued by my mind reading, and I think she knew. She had spoken to me though thoughts which had scared me yet I seemed to connect with her. Like I was missing something in her mind that she was trying to tell me.

I noticed that I was now a far distance away from the house and I decided that I was going to sit around for a while to give them a chance to move MY things back into MY room, even though I know I had lost that battle and the room was theirs. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I had been very rude to our guests but I guess that could have been my fault or not. They shouldn't have stolen my room and Rosalie shouldn't have suggested it. But Rosalie had. Not them. So I should be mad at her not the new vampires.

I could sense a vampire near by and I turned to see Carlisle coming towards me.

"Are you ok son?" he asked me as he sat down on the rock next to me. I nodded my head before I covered it with my hands and hung my head low.

"You shouldn't have snapped like that, they meant no harm." he spoke wisely, making me feel even more angry with myself

"I know Carlisle, I am very sorry about it. They shouldn't have taken my things out my room." Carlisle merely chuckled, causing me to look up in surprise.

"Well we have a lot to learn about these two and I hope that they are a great addition to the family."

"Yes the girl-Alice seemed very lively and friendly, but she knew our names. How?

She has a gift, but you must ask her to tell you, I think you must first apologise to the pair and find out things for yourself, I think you could get on well with her, she has a very bubbly personality and combining both your gifts may give us a laugh," I chuckled and then stood to return back to the house.

"Thank you Carlisle, I will not act like that again,"

Esme POV

I already loved them both like my own and they got along well with the others. It was hard t believe that they only arrived this morning and I felt really privileged to have them in our family. Jasper hadn't spoken much at first, but after he had wrestled Emmett a few times, he seemed to soften up to us a lot. I think, due to his background, he had been more wary than Alice, but I didn't blame him at all. I thought it was so sweet how he hovered around Alice when we first came, looking like he was ready to dive in front of her at any moment. He seemed to laugh a little more and questioned Emmett a lot to everyone's amusement. Edward had returned with Carlisle and had quickly apologised to the pair as they helped him to move his things into the room across the hall. Edward had been very worried about how jasper was going to cope without human blood as he had only been hunting like us for a few months. Alice had told us he had slipped once but it had been right at the start and he continues to put the right amount of effort in to control it. Carlisle and I weren't the least bit concerned about if they would fit in as they all seemed to get on well.

Alice and Edward had played a game of chess together earlier that afternoon as the other three betted on who was going to win. I have to admit that it was hilarious to watch. Whilst Edward could read her thoughts, she could see his moves. I think at one point, Alice must have tried to block her mind and Edward saw the move wrong. Edward seemed to enjoy the game as nobody would ever dare to play him as he "cheated". As night began to fall, Alice and Rosalie were reading though the latest fashion magazine whilst Emmett and Jasper played chess against each other. Edward was on his piano. Dedicating songs to me. Carlisle and I were snuggled on the sofa together watching how Alice was miming Emmett's moves across the room to Jasper. Edward seemed to notice and began to laugh at Emmett's baffled face as the two boys continued the game.

"Jaz..." Alice began as they finished the game and Jasper looked up surprised as she stood right behind me. I was mirrored at Emmett and I laughed when I saw the look of terror oh his face as we stared at them.

"Yes?" he questioned

"Will you come shopping with me, rose and Em tomorrow?" Jaspers face looked like a cross between amusement and horror.

"WHAT!" Emmett shouted as he heard his name "Ro-ose" he whined as we continued to laugh. Even Jasper didn't seem to bothered by the idea of shopping with us.

"Its not fair, cant you just go with Alice?"

"No Emmett, cos Jaz is coming, you will have nobody to talk to," Alice laughed

Finally the boys gave in and they glared at us as we continued to laugh

"You girls are evil you know," Emmett moaned as Alice and I danced off, still giggling about the reactions.

Emmett POV

We got back from the shopping trip late the next day. Jasper and I were ordered to carry the shopping bags for the girls who seemed over amused by the fact that we were not having fun. They had dragged us through all the women's clothing isles, throwing various clothes at us before we were dragged to the checkouts where the cashier too ages to scan every thing and then looked at us apolitically.

"U mm... this comes to $11981. 34. Rose handed her card over and the woman stared at her extremely surprised. Alice was laughing as the woman handed all the shopping bags back, her hands shaking as we walked out the shop and back to the car. To round the whole day up, it was awful. I couldn't wait to Wrestle Jasper again. I had been outraged when he had beaten me yesterday. I never lost and I guess I had some things to learn from him.

"Girls, was their really a need to spend that much?" Edward laughed when he saw our minds. " Poor Jasper and Em, you can be really cruel sometimes you know,"

"Yeah we know," Alice laughed as Jaz and I dropped the bags in the doorway and ran to the TV set in the living room.

"You could have taken them upstairs for us!" I heard Rose shout through,

"Not a chance" I shouted back. And I heard her stomp upstairs with the bags that they had spent so much money on.

"Jasper, Emmett, I need you and the others in the kitchen now, we have a problem," I heard Carlisle shout. This was his upset voice. Something was wrong.

**ok I will continue ASAP If I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter :)) hope you enjoyed it and please please please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it took so long to update. Really I am, thank you so so much for all my reviews for all my chapters up to now and thank you: -Katherine-Alvers- , renesmee-4-jake , twilightlover , wonderful-sunset , Sunshine72 and Laura is so cool for all your reviews on the last chapter xxx

Jasper Pov

Carlisle's voice echoed though the whole house and I felt Emmett's weight lift from the sofa before he quickly rushed into the kitchen as I followed close behind.

"Carlisle they will be here in five minutes, Alice voice chimed as her eyes glassed over once again, I could see the shock on every Cullen's face as they looked me.

"She's in a vision, she has seen something," I told them, seemingly calming Esme's panicked look. Both Edward and Alice suddenly gasped again and then both turned their attention to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what should we do, we cannot fight them, how are we supposed to get out of this. We have no proof." The other Cullen's seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"Can you all stop having conversation though weird communication and tell us normal vamps what's going on?" Emmett teased but i could here the panic and curiosity behind his words.

"The police, they saw Jasper and Alice at the Shopping Centre and are coming to investigate,"

"What!" Emmett's mortified voice boomed, " They have no proof that they aren't just friends, how would they know?" Esme suddenly gasped behind us.

"Jasper, Alice I am so sorry, it was my fault. I enrolled you all in school. I never thought that they would wonder where you came from. Before, we would me when we were changed, so people would assume that we had always been together. I didn't think." she then broke out into dry sobs. Carlisle moved towards her to comfort her.

"Esme it's not your fault, its nobody's. Don't worry we will get though this." we all looked up as we heard a car pulling down the drive to our house.

"Esme, we are so sorry, this is our fault. We have been here no longer than a few days and already we have dangered your family. This is my fault. We should leave,"

"Alice. No," Esme screeched " please never say that, You are as much a part of this family as any of us. This is your house and we will get though this together." she moved over to hug Alice. There was a sudden knock at the door and I heard the uneven breathing from the other side of the door.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Edward asked me, obviously sensing my fear being this close to a human.

"Yeah Edward I'm fine," I could feel Emmett at my side but I could tell that he trusted me enough.

"Everyone split up and act like you normally would, quickly." Carlisle whispered to us as we all quickly split up. And he opened the door.

"Ahh Hello Mr Cullen. May we come in , we have something to discuss."

"Of course Officer, what seems to be the problem..." I toned out to the talking slightly to regain my human façade.

"...Of course, Jasper, Alice. Could you please come here a minute?"

"Hello Carlisle," My Angel spoke.

"Alice, this is officer Smith, he was wondering if you wouldn't mind speaking to you,"

"Of course not." She gave her dazzling smile and then turned to me, indicating that i too needed to go.

" So, As far as i am aware, you have been with the Cullen's for a week now, would you mind if i asked where you came from?" I saw the shock cross Esme's face through the doorway.

"Our mother died a few weeks ago so Jasper and i contacted Carlisle and Esme. Esme is our aunt and we have had contact with her for a few years now so of course we were close and se was willing to take us in. They flew out to Texas, where we lived, and she brought us back to the family." Alice answered very confidently.

"So you are siblings?" the officer asked us and we both nodded quickly. "Ok well we are going to have to take you to the station to find out more about you, Whilst Mr and Mrs Cullen have a history in adopting, They cannot just take you without filling in various forms, and going though normal procedures. I'm sorry, but we will have to track where your parents lived, and see if you have godparents or other relatives that live closer to your home before you are allowed to live back here" I could see that Alice was mortified as she stared at the officer, i was simply trying to take my mind of draining him dry.

The officer stood up and looked around before indicating us to the door.

Emmett came barging down the stairs and began to shout at the officer.

"Where do you think you are taking them!" He shouted outraged at the small man stood before him. "Young man, I suggest that you lower your tone with me, It is no concern of yours."

"Of course it is my concern, they are my family. So go. You cant take them away. This is their home."

"This is your last chance son, or there will be circumstances. How dare you speak to an officer like this. I understand that you might be upset, but I suggest you control yourself or you could find yourself in a lot of bother."

"Might be upset, Might! You are towing my brother and sister away..."

"Calm yourself son," Carlisle's soothing voice cut though Emmett's ranting.

"Officer, I would like to know where you are taking my children though." Carlisle asked and Esme followed in behind him.

"I'm Sorry but you did not have the power to take these children from their homes and therefore need removing from your home. You are very lucky we are not pressing charges for kidnapping,"

"Kidnapping! How..How dare you. They are my sisters children, I think I have the right..."

"No Mrs Cullen you don't." I was glad that Esme had evidently caught onto the lie that Alice had said.

"I wont allow you to take them from me," Esme threatened

"I don't think you have a choice, Now I need to get these two to the station and then I will return to discuss what will happen to your other Adopted children that obviously have grown up with little manners. I will send a social worker over later in the day and we will sort out this mess. I didn't need my gift to feel Esme's anger she felt towards the human. But I was worried about the agony that was coming from Alice as she stared at her only family. She suddenly rested her eyes on Edward and I could tell she was communicating with him as he suddenly nodded and looked back at me.

"You will not take them!" Esme shrieked at the Human and his face quickly flashed from shocked to angry.

"Mrs Cullen, you will come to the office with my Assistant in the second car whilst I take the two children to the care home. You obviously need help and I don't want you near children until we have sorted you out, Carlisle, I will allow you to stay with your children until I return as you seem to have yourself under control." Esme burst into Outraged sobs as she turned and rested her face into Carlisle's chest.

"I will let you say your goodbyes, then the three of you will leave your family." The man left and we suddenly broke into a babble of noise,"

"- they cant do this,"

"- how dare they,"

"-They have no proof!"

"- how did they know that you and Jasper weren't adopted the human way,"

"-Esme it's going to be ok"

"-We need to leave,"

"Quiet!" I shouted as everyone's mixed emotions continued to slam into me.

"Allow them to take you, then you will have to escape. It wont be hard they are only human. Esme, I don't know where they will take you but you will be able to get back. The four of us will begin to pack and get back as soon as you can. Ok?" there was nodding coming from around the room and I looked to the door as the Officer returned with another person.

"Ok your time is up. Alice, Jasper., you will go with officer James back to the care home where we will locate your old house and return you to there. Esme, you are coming back with me," He walked towards her then clasped a set of metal handcuffs around her wrists. We all knew she could get out if she needed to but she kept the same lost, unsure look plastered on her face.

"Well now that we are ready, lets go." he indicated to the door and Esme, Alice and I all slowly walked out of the house, taking one more glimpse at the house before we climbed into the police cruisers.

**please review. This took me ages to write so I hope you like it :D I will try to update soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to : wonderful-sunset, valeereon and zelgirl for your reviews xx

Haha sorry for the wait. Ps for anyone reading my other storiesm, I am sorry that I have been neglecting them and I will get back to writing more xx

Edward POV 

I watched as Esme, Alice and Jasper were taken from the house.

_Edward, tell Carlisle to be ready to leave within the hour, we will need to hurry. Unfortunately I haven't had the time to get a house yet but we don't have time. Collect the tent from the garage and pack that as a back-up… See you soon I love you, _Esme spoke to me in her mind as she was swiftly taken from the house. Soon we heard the cars engines roar up and I looked out the window to see our family being broken. Looking back at the others, I noticed that they had already run to pack and I could hear the thoughts of Rosalie pondering which of Alice and Jaspers clothes to pack. After only moving in a few months ago, I hadn't unpacked much so my things took little time and I soon found myself helping Rosalie with hers and Emmett's. The good thing about Alice's room is that they hadn't brought much with them when they had arrived and in the week they had been here, she hadn't had the time to do the incessant amount of shopping that I was knew she was capable of. Rosalie's room was a different matter; she and Emmett were determined to take as much as they could and had already packed four suitcases full of clothing.

"Come on, we don't have long," Carlisle's voice echoed through the house

"Almost done!" Rosalie shouted from the bathroom.

After almost half an hour, we had the two cars packed and ready to go, and all we had to do was await the return of the others. Esme returned first, Falling into Carlisle's arms, she spoke to us all.

"It was horrible; they put us down as unable to care for children and said that I was not allowed to leave until a counsellor had come to assess me,"

"How did you get away?" Carlisle's tone both nervous and worried.

"Well he put me into a cell and I had to wait till he left the room to bend the bars far enough so I could get out. They will come for me and they will search for us. Moving will not help us all that much. This will be different to when we moved before. They will search for us all and we must hide, where are Alice and Jasper?"

We all looked at her worried as she continued to babble,

"They aren't back yet," Emmett said

"We don't have long, they will come looking here first, and then they will search the area around. If they aren't back soon, we may have a problem."

" Don't worry about them, they'll be fine darling," Carlisle soothed. But soon the time came when the two didn't return and we had to think of a plan.

"We cant leave them," Esme wailed, shaking as she broke out into a series of tearless sobs in Carlisle's chest as he stroked her hair."

"The police could be back any moment, we must." I pointed out.

"What no! Edward, they are as important as all of us. they are our family."

"They have caused more Trouble than good Rosalie," I shouted back, immediately ashamed of my words.

"Son Calm!" Carlisle shouted and I threw him an apologetic stare.

"I am sorry, that came across all wrong, but I have an idea. Carlisle, you, Esme and I will drive far enough away that they will lose our tracks. Rose and Em, you wait in the forest for them, stay away from the police and don't get caught. Then we will meet you at the creek near the old windmill up north, do you know where I mean?" I got nods from both of them and decided to continue, "get a cab or run, either way you need to get there fast" Everyone heard the tries pull into the drive, at least three cars, and everyone moved at an in-human speed to the cars where I climbed in the back and we headed down the back route of the drive, quick enough that the cars did not see us

Emmett POV 

Edward, Esme and Carlisle all got into the car and rose and I stood at the sides of the forest watching. We heard the car long before ewe could see it and I grabbed Rose around the waist, pulling her into the trees. She gasped at first, but I silenced her with a short kiss.

"What the hell Em, you could ave warned me!" I just grinned at her, I loved to see her mad.

The cars soon stopped outside our house and barged through the door.

"They've gone, we need backup, they cant have gone far!" We heard one of the police men shouting to another. "Find them, spread the news," Great! They were after us and we hadn't done anything. We would be a lot careful next time I hope. Rose was shaking next to me, she looked down at our house and I didn't need Jaspers gift to sense that she was upset for the loss of our house, it would always be remembered as the house we met our family members. There was the other problem, If they came back, they would get caught. But I needed the little sight see-er to see me. Thought about her, I didn't know how her future thing worked much, but I knew that she had kept very close tabs on us for years ad was well toned into our decisions.

"Rose.." I whispered and she raised her eyebrow in response, "How does Alice's Future thing work?"

"Really Emmett is this the time or place?" she questioned "Ask her when she gets back,"

"No I mean I want to contact her, tell her we haven't abandoned her,"

"No need look," she pointed toward the movement in the trees behind the house. In the distance, I could see the faint figures of the two of them, perched, like us. In a tree.

"Before you start to embarrass yourself, They already know we are here, so don't bother to do some strange signalling," wow had she caught this mind reading from Edward? Women.

The police left a few minutes later, after being sure that we were away from the house and I was tackled to the ground by jasper,

"What have I told you, always stay alert," he scowled playfully.

"Boys!" My wife and Alice shouted at us in time with one another "not the time or place," Rose added.

"Come on, they are nearly there, we will have problems if we take a cab so its best to just run." Alice stated as the four of us began to run north through the trees.

I know its not great but please review. And thank you for all the reviews so far they make me soo happy to read xxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you, Twilightlover and aras the crazy writer for your reviews :) The next few chapters may be shorter if you want me to add regurlaly as I have Exams and other things that cause me to write less. Enjoy :D

Rosalie Pov

We found ourselves running though the forest, ready for anything, We hadn't had time for the reunion but I was still glad to have my sister back. I had never had a sister and it felt good to have another woman to talk to besides Esme. We were running for a few hours when we slowed slightly to a walk.

"OK I think they have gone," Emmett panted, (I don't really know why he felt the need to pant, vampires don't get out of breath)

"Yeah we lost them a while ago," Jasper said as he looked down at Alice who seemed to be grinning at him. It just struck me that I had never seen them kiss. Yes, I know they had only been here for a week, but when they had arrived, I had thought of them as a couple. Now, I wants too sure if they were just friends...

"I can see them..." she spoke as she looked at us all and her eyes glazed over once again. "They are just slightly more north. If we hurry, we will arrive before dark." We continued to run and as Alice predicted, we reached the others just as the sun began to disappear beyond the horizon. Edward, Carlisle and Esme were all waiting, with our old tent all set up.

"Oh Alice, Jasper!" Esme shrieked at them as she rushed to embrace them in a hug. "I am so sorry, both of you. I was careless and its all my fault. Please forgive me,"

"Esme please, if it was anyone's fault, it was ours. We should have come up with a more convincing story." Alice replied.

"Alice... it wouldn't have mattered, they had already made their minds up before they reached the house, we had no hope." and I saw Alice glare at him playfully.

"Come on everyone, we don't have time to waist. Alice, can you keep look out, Edward I want you to run the area, reading the minds of the humans to see if they have heard the news. Anywhere that is looking out for us, we leave. Now, everyone go inside but dont unpack All your things, if we need to move, we need to move fast.

the rest of the week moved on peacefully. Emmett and Jasper still continuously battling for the wrestling matches, Alice always sat with her magazines, or simply admiring Jasper. Still no sign of any improvements in their relationship.

"Hey Alice," I said one morning as she sat on a rock watching jasper and Em fight

"Hi, Rose," she replayed dreamily.

"So, you OK?"

"Yeah thanks, why?" I was getting nowhere.

"No reason. So Um.. You and Jasper..."

"What?" she looked up at me now and I saw the grin spread accros her face.

"You know, are you together?"

"Yes, didn't you know that?" her voice slightly shocked.

"Of course I did but we never see you two doing anything,"

"Like what..." she pressed

"Oh come on Alice, you know what I mean... Kissing. Maybe more.."

"Rose! And yes we have kissed once or twice, not often though."

"Oh OK."

"Anything else," she seemed to be amused by my questioning.

"Nope I'm good,"

"OK then," she laughed before turning back to watch Jasper.

That was probably the most Exiting thing that happened for the next few weeks. I was determined to get Jasper and Alice closer, you could call it my goal. I knew that they loved each other for the obvious reasons like he was always ready to protect her, but she never kissed him in public.

Edward came home one afternoon.

"We have to leave, Quickly!" he shouted.

"Edward, why?" Carlisle urgent voice echoed though the tent.

"Locals, coming. They know were here. They have been warned of us and are ready . They saw me." No argument was made and little was to be said as we rushed to pack and began to drive on the road. Unfortunately we didn't all fit in one car, so Edward drove with Carlisle and Esme whilst. Alice, Em, Jaz and I, all drove my car. As usual Emmett didn't quite grasp the fact that some things have a certain time and place they need to be said. Sat in a car with Jasper next to him and Alice in front, was not.

"So, Alice, Jaz you two done anything yet?"

"Emmett!" The three of us shouted at once.

"What I was just curious!"

"Why does everyone think that we aren't, look.." Alice climbed in the back and sat on Jaz's knee before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. I could see both Emmett's and Jaspers shock but soon Jaz's face melted into Alice's almost as soon as she pulled away.

"Wow man I wish I'd had a camera for that, your face was in total shock," Emmett roared with laughter.

"Good one pixie," he laughed, giving Alice a high-five. And I could even see jasper smiling a little so I turned my attention back to following Carlisle's car as we could be driving for a long time

good or not? Sorry its short and boring but I felt I was leaving Rosalie out: quick survey..Favourite twilight character out of Carlisle, Esme. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett because I really want to make sure I have your favourites speaking xxxx also if you have any ideas you would like me to use, just send them through PM (private message) love you all xx merry Christmas!


	25. chapter 25

sorry to everyone who read the last chapter that i have now deleated! i am so sorry but i added a new chapter at the same time to both of my stories and mixed the chapters up. really sorry and i will post the new chapter ASAP :)) 


	26. Chapter 26

**Again, for anyone who read the chapter on harry potter that was my previous chapter before i deleated it, i am really sorry and it was a mistake xx**

**Thank you all for my 40 reviews! you have all made me so happy so, as promised, another chapter. Sorry its taken so long but I have been really buisy xx  
**

**And thanks to: rebirthfry, sunshine72, MOMO, zelgirl, muoniaa, Erin radcliffe and renesme-4-jake for your reviews xxxxx**

**Erin radcliffe: Thanks for the offer. Do you mean like a Beta? because I do need one and it would be great: Trouble is i think you need an account on the website. do you? and if you do whats your name?  
**

**Seriously, does anyone know if my reviews will go if I republish a chapter? Ok here it is..**

Jaspers pov

Two days, we drove. Neither getting closer, nor further away from our endless destination. Alice couldn't see where we were heading, showing that nobody had decided yet, so we were stuck In the cars. As Rose, Alice, Emmett and I were all swapping around. I was getting to know my family more. Before I had merely felt like a guest at the grand house, yet Alice had seemed to fit in a bit more than I. Now I felt like one of them, every know and again, I would feel a small amount of guilt slip from either Alice or Esme in the car in front and I really didn't want either of them to feel guilty at all.

After another few hours, Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and I held her to my chest to stop her from slamming her head into the car. She then came out the vision and grinned at me,

"We are stopping at a hotel south of here." she

"Finally!" Emmett roared and we all heard the muffled laughter coming from Edward, Esme and Carlisle in the other car. The mood seemed to brighten up then as we continued down the road. Emmett seemed to be eager to hunt, as were all of us. But he was also bored of the constant driving down motorways and streets.

Rosalie was driving again as we pulled up into the hotel car park and I looked around to see the others getting out as well. My thirst was burning almost too much as I turned to see a human couple walk past. I could feel myself slipping away, into the uncontrollable blood lust and I had just enough time to push Alice behind me before I lunged at their throats.

Alice POV 

I should have been checking up on him but I knew that this upset him and made him feel useless yet now I felt the useless one. I should have stopped him, tried at least. But I hadn't. And its all my fault! We had only just got out the car when the smell of human blood wafted past each one of us. None of us had fed for over 2 weeks so it was an accomplishment that we had lasted this long. Each one of us had midnight-black eyes and as the smell had caught in our noses, I sensed everyone tense. I was looking intently at Emmett who looked like he was in so much pain it was almost unbearable to even look at him. Looking at the others, everyone looked very much the same. Rose and Carlisle looked better than the rest but even Rosalie, who had never tasted human blood, was looking on the verge of slipping.

As my eyes moved to Jaz beside me, I was too late. My visions had been watching him vaguely, as I was automaticly tuned in to him, but his decision was too sudden, he pushed me behind him before the blood lust took over. Edward had seen his decision but everything moved to quick. Jasper had jumped towards the oblivious humans and was now inches from their throats until both Edward and Emmett grabbed him around the waist.

"Em.. don't!" I shrieked as I saw Emmett lunge at the humans and sink his teeth deep into them. With jasper Taken over the blood lust, Edward was occupied keeping him in his grasp. Jasper was stronger and bigger than Edward and with Emmett quickly draining the humans, Edwards strength was no match for him.

Jasper pulled out his grasp just as the blood lust left him and I ran, and hid my face in his chest,

"Jaz I'm so sorry, I should have seen,"

"Don't be silly darlin, it was entirely my fault," I hated when he said things like that. It only made me feel worse, I had brought him into this lifestyle. Its my duty to look after him.

I suddenly remembered Emmett, and gasped as I turned to see him, red Eyed and covered in blood. Jasper took in a breath and held the roof of his nose. Nobody spoke, nobody needed to. We just took the humans to the river and all went to hunt.

The hunt was more exiting than the first time rose had taken us. This was different and I had other peoples techniques to copy. I needed this, I could feel my eyes returning to their original colour and I smiled when I looked into the golden eyes of my angel.

"Alice..." he stopped, hesitating after my name. "About Earlier, I am so sorry. I was idiotic and I should have controlled myself. But promise me that you will never try to stop me if the blood lust takes over,"

"Jaz, its not your fault.."

"Alice promise," he interrupted me and I simply nodded

"Jaz... I promise you, if you promise me." I caught him off guard

"Alice I would be able to stop you, you would be unable to do the same for me, I would hurt you and I could never live with myself,"

"Jasper don't say that..."

"Its true, I would hurt you and you wouldn't be able to help. I am stronger and more able to help you,"

"I'm not weak Jasper!" I found myself shouting, I wasn't sure why I felt so angry but I wasn't taking this from him.

"No.. I wasn't saying you were. But you cant stop me," I could feel calm flowing over me but not enough to stop me from feeling agitated.

"Are you done?" Carlisle asked from behind me, his newly golden eyes.

"Yeah were done," I answered

"OK well lets get booked into the hotel and think up our next move. I need to set some rules and I have an idea where we can be heading next.

We entered the hotel, everyone filling the air with an awkward silence. We were soon in the hotel room, Jaz and I took the window seat, Emmett and Rose sat on the bed whilst Esme sat at the dressing table, Carlisle close behind.

"We need to sort this out, I understand that we hadn't fed lately and I blame no-one but myself for that. We have neglected our needs for over double the amount that we should have and that can be dangerous to others around us." He flashed his eyes quickly to Emmett causing him to stare at the floor. "We will need to leave first thing, Edward did you dispose of the bodies properly?"

"Yes Carlisle they are in the river, I understand that it is nobody's fault, but I suggest that we hunt more than usual. Particularly Jasper," I could feel the hurt and disappointment coming from jasper as Edward spoke but he sealed it well from the others.

"Edward, its not Jaspers fault. He never drank the blood and he is doing extremely well as he is knew to this diet,"

"You know that's not what I meant Alice..."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Just face it Alice, he cant control himself, it is too much for him,"

"Excuse me? Jasper didn't slip and you were like him once!"

"No I wasn't, he has lived on human blood for years, it is a harder change..."

"Yes and he is doing well at keeping under control!..."

"Enough, both of you. Look We all played an equal part in this, me more so. But you cannot take it out on each other. Now, just forget about today. We need to keep moving." carlisle stood and headed to the door.

"Carlisle, we have driven miles, they wont follow us, we can stay for a bit," Esmes calm voice seemed to calm everyone, or was that jasper? Either way I didnt care.

"Fine we will stay for now, but please, all of you be careful and make sure that if you hear anything, let us know immediately," there were nods around the room and then everyone seemed to drift out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you: stupid lamb wannabe and my starry eye for your reviews xx also check out my carslile/Esme wedding one shot! :)**

**Ok another chapter. I have Edited my other chapters and added more content so for people who read it ages ago, the beginning story has more content if you want to read it, if not then the plot is still the same and it wont make a difference to whats going to happen. Xx**

Jasper POV

Carlisle came to us with good news this morning.

"So everyone, I think that the news has died down. This Is hard for me to say but I think we shud separate in our couples for a while."

"Carlisle no!" Esme cried as she heard the news.

" No Carlisle, its not fair on you, This is our fault and we can leave for a while. There is no reason for you to all separate just because we have caused nothing but trouble." I could tell in Alice's tone as well as emotions that she was upset about this. This was her first real family and I knew for a fact that she finally felt that she belonged here.

"Alice, Honey. Don't say that. You have brought happiness to our family and you are as much part of it as any of us. We have all done something to make the family move. Please don't leave. I don't know what I would do." Esme cried again and moved in between me and Alice protectively. "Carlisle, we cant spit the family."

"Actually Es, I was thinking more like a holiday in our couples. To give each other some time alone then we can meet back together again. As you all have been aware, The arrangements for somewhere to stay have been poor over the past few weeks and I think its time we had somewhere to stay. We will meet here again soon Keep out of attention and allow yourself the time to explore wherever. If you see someone suspicious, avoid and report back when we meet up. Everyone be careful."

The choice had been so sudden that I notice Alice had been caught off guard. I could see that she was confused and worried about the situation but the others seemed more than pleased.

"OK so do we all agree?" Carlisle asked again. This time everyone gave a murmured nod before breaking into quick goodbyes.

"Carlisle, how long will it be before we meet back up?" Rosalie asked

"Should we give it a few months?"

"Months? Its a bit long isn't it?"

"I know, but we have to keep out of the way, we are still in trouble if we are caught and going around together in a group so large is not going to go un-noticed, Don't worry Rose, you will have Emmett. Your time will fly by."

"Yeah rose, we could do anything."

"Emmett, control your thoughts, please!" Edward shouted and Emmett's booming laugh came out loud and mocking.

"Edward who are you going with?"

"Carlisle and Esme, we have some places that we have been wanting to visit for ages."

"So you are just going to tag along with them? What happens if they want to be alone?"

"Maybe I will come with you then," Edward said mockingly.

"Fine your welcome to come." Emmett grinned and I could tell that he was putting vivid pictures into his mind

"Er no thanks and please stop! I Really don want to see things like that in your mind, shes my sister." Emmett laughed again along with Alice, Rose elbowed Emmett hard in the ribs causing him to double over.

"Anyway, should we part?" Carlisle asked as he looked at his watch. Its getting dark and we only have two cars. Any ideas where you are planning to go?"

"Don't worry Carlisle, Rose and I wont need a car tonight," He threw a wicked look at edward causing him to wince.

"stop!" Edward shouted.

"OK so we will meet here In two months, on the 17th 7.00pm ok?" Everyone nodded again and said goodbye before Esme, Edward and Carlisle departed.

"So Jaz, You got any Ideas where you two are heading? Rosalie asked.

"Actually, I have no idea. Do you Alice?"

"Not really, we don't have a plan. What about you?"

"Na not to sure. You can come with us if you like. We can blend In somewhere for a while, It'll be fine." Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah ok!" Alice seemed happy by the Idea and I didn't mind as long as she was happy. I was surprised when she looked up to me and asked

"Is that ok Jazzy?"

"Of course, It should be fun,"

"Should? Dear brother, of course it will be fun with me here." Emmett mock gasped.

"I'm sure it will Emmett." I laughed.

"Ok so shall we get going?"

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Two months to burn, where wont we go?" Emmett said causing us all to laugh again.

**Ok so I know that its not great but please review. See if we can get 60 reviews and make me happy. Pleeeeese :D The next chapter will be better. Also I will be updating all my other stories ASAP XX **


	28. Chapter 28

Wow thank you so much for all the reviews!

Thanks: christy-lilly23, sheeiur22 and missblondie for your reviews xx

Rosalie POV

It was fun to have Jasper and Alice with us. Emmett got on well with Jasper and I with Alice. It was great to have someone so much like me in our life.

She loved to shop and was really into fashion but she was funny as well. Jasper seemed much more protective over her. He was beginning to back of now, but before he wouldn't let her out of her sight.

Emmett and I weren't used to gifts like they ha. Edwards had grown to become more annoying yet Jasper seemed to only use his to check up on everyone. Alice was more humorous. She had taken to telling us our possible futures. The way her eyes would glaze over and she would laugh after she saw something interesting, made everyone's spirits rise.

After a particularly filling hunt, we met at the creek. As vampires, forests and rivers were the best place for us. Jasper wasn't used to the diet change and moving into a crowd of humans could be risky. Emmett wasn't fully in control yet either.

"Jasper are you and Alice married?" Emmett asked. He always picked the strangest times to ask such things. As Alice knew nothing of her human life, she was unaware of certain human traditions. Jasper had told her most things about them and some seemed to slip through her memory but I had a feeling Weddings hadn't come up.

"What's married?" Alice asked. Emmett laughed slightly whilst Jasper looked more uncomfortable for some reason.

"Its where you are bound together forever. You have a wedding ceremony and a party where you get to wear a white gown and walk down an isle where you say vows to show you are bound together, then you get a ring that you wear and keep forever." I told her as she looked amazed at my finger where my own golden ring sat.

"So your married?" she asked amazed at the two of us causing us both to laugh

"Twice actually. As vampires humans cant know that we are married because some of the ages we imitate, it would be illegal. So in a new place when we feel that we want to, We get married and the humans can know until we move on and restart. But the first wedding is the one that counts, the rest are mainly to re-new it."

"So how do you decide to get married?" She asked. This was the part I was guessing she wouldn't like .

"The male, has to propose, usually with an engagement ring and then the go down on 1 knee and ask you. Or in Emmett's case, Wrestle me to the ground during a hunting weekend and ask me." I laughed at the memory and I felt Emmett put his arm around my waist and pull me into his arms where I rested my head on his muscular chest.

Alice became silent then, Jasper who had been silent through the whole thing shot a glance in her direction before grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap. She squealed in shock but then, like me, rested her head against him.

Alice POV

Marriage, a word that shook through my head over and over. I wanted that. To be married to Jasper. I would try to get some more information from Rosalie soon but at the moment I felt content in his arm. He was stroking my hair whilst talking to Emmett about his human life. I really wish I could remember but a part of me doesn't. What could have been so bad that I cant remember it? There must be a reason.

Later I finally got Rosalie alone, Jasper was showing Emmett the basics of fighting, whilst Emmett was too stubborn to listen causing Jasper to win the fight every time.

"So Rosalie, can you tell me more about Weddings."

"Oh, He's done it again hasn't he? He keeps pushing the pair of you and I can tell that Jasper feels uncomfortable with the subject because he obviously hasn't though about it. OK so what do you want to know?"

"Anything, tell me about what happens and the point of it all."

"Well its more of a celebration of two people, You usually take the males last name, I didn't because I liked my old name and we thought it best to keep as hale and Cullen. Emmett jokes that I should be Cullen but my name is one of the few things I kept from my human life." I felt a pang of disappointment. That was one less thing that I didn't have from my human life. The only thing I knew was that I looked like this.

My hair a ragged mess and I was small.

"You get to spend lost of money on a dress, you have lots of food and dancing and you can invite everyone you want."

"It sounds great." I mumbled. Jasper Would have proposed to me if he wanted. He knew what a wedding was but he obviously didn't want it. I wasn't to bothered. I had him and I didn't need a wedding to tell me that I would be with him forever.

Back outside, Jasper was staring intently at Emmett as he taught him more fighting techniques. I Sighed. I guess it was something I would have to take into account. That was his life.

He ran to my side when he saw me and gave me a reassuring face.

"Would you like to accompany me on a hunting trip ma'am?" he said, His southern drawl noticeable.

"Of course I would, Mr Whitlock." I grinned, looking back to the huddle of trees to see that both Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared.

"Should I tell them?" I asked, looking back in confusion at the tree.

"Oh I wouldn't, they are having..um...alone time." Jaspers awkwardness made me laugh.

"OK then, shall we go?" He nodded his head before reaching down to kiss my lips, I felt a spark erupt in my mind as he pulled away before I clasped my hand in his and began to run deeper into the forest..

**So Sorry about the wait, I really didnt mean to take so long but I have just got back to school and I have lots of exams this year so I need to revise a lot. My story updates will become less as I have a lot more homework. But I wont forget about you all and I will find time to add more (YOU WILL ALWAYS COME FIRST LOL) **

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SO SO HAPPY I REALLY WISH I COULD SHOW YOU HOW MUCH THEY ALL MEAN TO ME XX**


	29. chapter 29

Hi Everyone, I just want to say thank you for all my reviws so far on the story. I wont be Updating for a while on this story due to my lack of free time. Yet I cannot yet clarify how long it will be. It may be that it will only be a few days but it could last a while. Please do not think I have discontinued this story, I have simply stopped for exams and homework. I have a few chapters for my other stories that I will add at somepoint. So thanks and i will update ASAP.

ps. my target is at least 70 reviews before my next chapter so please please review just to tell me if you like it or not :D thanks xxx

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: THOUGHTS IN A CLOUD: IMPRINTING TROUBLES: CULLEN WEDDING: PAST TO FUTURE. THEY DONT SEEM TO BE AS POPULAR AS THESE BUT IF YOU ARE LIKE ME, A JALICE OBSESSED FAN, **

**OR A TONKS/LUPIN FAN (PAST TO FUTURE- HARRY POTTER) **

**THEN YOU MIGHT LIKE THEM. XX **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for all the quick reviews. Here is another long one that is focused on Rose and Jaz this time since we havent seen them for a while... enjoy**

**thanks****: xXApplefangzXx ,**** zooey whitlock**** ,**** kris3, AmPm, midnighthuntress808, team edward and team bella luva, my over-protective fool and ****sheeiur22. wow there are so many. Thank you so so much.  
**

JASPER POV

The next week passed quickly. Alice seemed to be getting on well with Rosalie and Emmett seemed

to have become my best friend. He really felt like the bother I had long forgotten. I never spoke of

my human brother any more. I didn't even when I was human. After my tenth birthday, He was never

mentioned again for the pain that was inflicted on my whole family.

Emmett was someone who, a year ago I would have never thought of as a friend. When I first saw

him, I was truly worried for Alice. I don't think she really knows how much I care about her. She

looks at me with loving eyes but I never seem to be able to return the flavour successfully and I feel

terrible for it. I want to tell her how I feel but I suppose that I am just shy?

That's new. I have never been shy in my life. Maybe just polite. I knew that she wanted to marry me.

Well I always wished that she would, Yet sometimes I think she thinks of me as just her best friend.

I don't know. I'm not great at relationships. This was the first time I had ever felt like this. I felt like

every moment with her was something I never wanted to end.

My heart hurt when she left my sight or I couldn't hear her relaxed breathing on my chest. Her scent

was dazzling and I found it hard to keep my emotions under control when around her. The last thing

I wanted to do was embarrass her.

I had seen and felt how she had reacted to Emmett's teasing and when Rosalie thought she had seen

something. I didn't want her to feel everything that I felt for her as I think it would embarrass her and

she would avoid me. I know that she likes me, I just don't know how much.

Emmett had spoken to me a few days ago. He asked me if I planned to _marry _her. The thought had

made me strangely happy but she was only just getting her life back. I knew that she didnt

remember anything and she was learning new things everyday. I think she wanted more time but I

was ready when she was. I would do anything for her no matter the effort or cost. Emmett had

described how he thought Alice wanted to marry me and I had noticed how she seemed a little

disappointed when Rosalie had mentioned it the other day. Did this mean she wanted to marry me?

Why would she? I am covered in scars and I cant control my thirst. There is really nothing I can see

in myself to think why she would want me. She was beautiful. I didn't deserve her and I didn't want

to push her into anything she didn't want to do. I at least wanted to wait a while. Attempt to surprise

her. But I need to know that she loves me as well Yes she kisses me and hugs me but I just don't

know. I needed to know what she thought. Time to talk to Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

Emmett had gone to hunt. Again. ( I think that he was trying to regain his strength so that he could

beat Jasper at another wrestling match) but I was happy for him. Jasper was good for him. He

doesn't spend his life bored around me and revolving around me, something that Alice would

hopefully never have to Experience, the constant moaning that he is bored whilst I drag him

around shops. I laughed to myself at the thought. I didn't miss those days. Alice fitted in so well into

our life that I cant think of a life without her. I loved her as a sister. She was the best sister I could

have asked for. Simply amazing (Especially in fashion) and was just the best company along with

Esme. I was beginning to miss my adoptive mother. We had only been away for about a month but

I wanted to meet up with them, check everything was ok and make sure that the police were off our

trace. Humans weren't the brightest in tracking us.

I was alone sat in a small area we had made into our central meeting place. It was beautiful and

with Alice's help, we had successfully made it look beautiful and welcoming. It was surrounded

by trees with a large gap in the centre where we had placed four logs around the edge for seats with a fire in the middle.

Our suitcases that had been forgotten about the whole time, sat in a hole in the tree, to keep them dry. There was a river next to us where we washed. And the smooth movement of the fast flowing water was relaxing at night when we would laugh and chat to one another. We really felt like family.

I think Alice was enjoying this experience the most. She couldn't remember her family. Something I knew must be hard for her but I also envy her. She had nothing to miss. Everything was new to her again. She would never regret this life, because it was all that she could remember. I knew that Jasper was planning to surprise her and take her to find out her past. But he was just as scared as all of us about what she would find.

I could here that Alice had entered behind me, she must have finished washing down at the lake.

"Alice? Do you want to go into town later and get some new clothes. Mine are becoming tatty and I

bet yours are too..." I turned to come face to face with Jasper

"Jasper?" I asked unable to keep the surprise from my voice, he was the last person I thought to

come to me. Out of all of us, Jasper was the one I knew the least. I had never had a conversation

alone with him and I wasn't sure how this would go, or what he would come to me about.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry to bother you but I really need your advice." I was shocked, he sounded worried

as he spoke in quick, hushed breaths.

"Umm sure Jaz," I moved over to the nearest log and sat down. "What can I help you with?"

"Its...about Alice." Oh no. what was he going to say? There must be something that he didn't think

he could go to Emmett with. Was he going to break up with her. Why did I have to be so negative?

"Jasper... is everything ok betwe..."

"...Yes, yes everything's fine, actually. It's the opposite. I wanted to know what Alice thought of me." I

almost laughed out loud but I held my tongue. Jasper obviously trusted me with this and I understood

that he didn't want Alice to know about this. I felt quite touched.

"Jaz, how do you think she feels about you?" I sighed when I saw him look even more worried

"She's crazy about you! You are her world. If you were gone she would be dead. Like an empty

she'll. She's in love with you Jasper. Haven't you realised that yet? Your on her mind all the time, all

she talks about. How can you have not known that and I can tell you feel the same way." I added

looking at his baffled look

"Jasper, If you are going to be my brother, you cannot start thinking your not good enough for her

because you are and always will be everything she wants and more. You are soul mates and don't

ruin it by trying to be bold because I speak for every girl in the planet when I say this: girls do not

find it attractive or appreciate it it any way. OK" I raised my eyebrow at him as he smirked slightly

at my babbling.

"Thanks Rosalie, You know I haven't really spoken to you much yet and I think that Is partly my

fault. I should have made more of an effort but the truth is, I have never felt like this in my entire

life. Even when I was human, I didn't feel that I belonged and that I was wanted this much." I

looked at him. I could tell there was deep sadness behind his words. Something from his human

voice, no doubt but I wasn't going to push anything. I knew that our previous life was a touchy

subject that we didn't like to discuss.

Jasper stood up to go find Alice and I called to him quickly

"Jasper? Don't hold any secrets from each other, That's my advice to you. If you want it to work,

you need to trust her entirely." he smiled at me before running down the river to find her.

**Please please review. The more reviews, the quicker I update xx thanks for all the reviews**


	31. Chapter 31

Oh thank you so much for your reviews. Your all so amazing!

Thank you, Thank you so much: Applefangz, sheeiur22, wonderful-sunset and rebirthfry. For your reviews xxx

Alice POV

I could here the water rushing though my ears as a stood almost completely submerged in the glistening water. All the fish that used to be in

the river had long gone (Animals seemed to sense that we were trouble). I pulled my hands through my short hair, untangeling my

Bakini straps from it.

I suddenly heard Jasper's perfectly even breathing from up the hill before i saw his stood twinkling in the sun. He smiled at me before

looking the other way slightly,

"Would you like privacy?" He asked innocently, Seriously, who did he think he was?

"No its fine, you can join me if you want?"

"Alice," He moaned, strolling down the hill towards the waters edge. I swam to the edge to meet him there."Stop tempting me," he laughed

touching my nose and taking my hand.

"Come on Jaz, Please?"

"Alice, You know just as much as I do that I cant. I grew up in a different age. Where it was unacceptable to do anything with a woman until you

were married." I felt my face drop slighly and I saw that he felt my pain.

"Speaking of which.." He reached down to his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Oh my god. He was going to. My mind was in shock and for

once my visions

wouldn't come. How had I not seen this. He was going to propose to me. He opened the box slowly to reveal the most beautiful ring i had ever seen. It was solid silver with a twinkling Diamond on the top. I could just see in the inside there was my name, embossed into the thin silver.

"Alice, will you marry me?" The words sent me into shock. I was caugh completely off guard. How had i not seen it.

"Alice?. My eyes couldn't move, they were glued in place. Staring at his perfect hair. I could feel myself slipping into the water but the shock was to

much.

"Alice!" He shouted at me again causing me to grab him and pull him into the water."Woah, Are you ok Darl..." I broke him off in a fierce kiss. Pulling him

deeper into the water with me.

"Yes! Of course yes! Oh Jasper!" I cried, strengthening my grip around his neck. He seemed to deepen the kiss at my words and I could feel his hard

muscles through his now-soaked t-shirt. We had never kissed like this. I had been missing so much.

"Alice, I love you so much." He said, moving his hands to my hips, and tracing lines accross my skin.

* * *

Jasper POV 

I headed down to the river where I could hear her beautiful breathing.

"Would you like privacy?" I asked seeing that she was in only her bikini and as much as i wanted to dilute my eyes with her body, I tried to keep some manners as I looked away.

"No its fine, you can join me if you want?" I could here the innocence in her voice but she didn't understand what she was doing to me. I was using all my power to stop myself jumping in and ripping the Bikini from her myself.

"Alice." I moaned, staring at her perfect body in the sunlight. I had never seen anything so gorgeous in my whole life.

"Alice, You know just as much as I do that I cant. I grew up in a different age. Where it was unacceptable to do anything with a woman until you

were married." Her hurt and sadness radiated off her as she looked up into my eyes, I hated her to feel like that and it was making it worse that it was my

stupid traditions that stopped her from getting her happiness. I could feel the sadness as I mentioned the word "Married." I knew at that moment she wanted to marry me too. I had been

cleaver, making sure that she wouldn't find out. I knew that if i didn't make the decision until last minute, she wouldn't see. I had to do it now.

she would see any minute.

"Speaking of which..." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the small velvet box I had bought almost a month ago. I could see the shock on her face but i could tell that she hadn't gone into vision yet. She knew my question

"Alice, will you marry me?" Her expression seemed to pop from her face, she looked like she had lost the ability to move. Was this a good thing?

"Alice?" I asked, unsure when she didn't move again.

"Alice!" I shouted, She seemed to be frozen and I felt hopeless, what was wrong with her? was she ok? She suddenly snapped out of it nd grabbed my neck. My reflexes wern't fast enough and she managed to drag me into the water before I could say anything. I just managed to drop the ring box onto the side before she pulled me completely into the water. "Woah Are you ok Darl..." was all I could say before her demanding lips met mine. I could taste her lip gloss against my mouth as she hungrily attacked me. Did this mean yes?

"Yes! Of course yes! Oh Jasper!" she cried as if she had read my mind (That was Edwards irritating Job) I felt exitement wash though me at her words. I was going to marry the woman of my dreams, finally.

"Alice, I love you so much," I murmerd into her lips as she deepend the kiss as we were pulled deeper inwards.

* * *

I know its short but its better than waiting another day right? You might get another tomorrow but I promise nothing xx please Review xx


	32. chapter 32

NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE NOW DUE TO GCSE EXAMS IN A MONTH OR SO, I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHEN I CAN BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING THEM FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WILL NEED TO STUDY. I HAVE MOCK EXAMS AS WELL SO THAT WILL TAKE UP MORE OF MY TIME,

SORRY FOR THIS BUT I WILL REMEMBER TO POST LATER YET FOR NOW I NEED TO CONCERNTRATE ON MORE IMPORTANT THINGS, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR AND I HOPE TO WRITE MORE AFTER XX


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you : Rebirthfry, wonderful-sunset, applefangz, AmPm, Zooey Whitlock, Erin Radcliffe, JasperObsessed19, sheeriur22, sunshine72, annoyed and Err for your reviews xx

Err= sorry, it was a mistake and I have changed it now. Thank you for pointing it out or I would have never found it :)

AmPm= I did say where the ring goes, I said that it went on the side but thanks for the criticism anyway.

Due to all the amazing updates, I thought I should give you all another chapter but I still cannot update regularly because I have less than a month before my exams :) enjoy and review please xx

Rosalie POV 

Emmett and I were out hunting close to our collection of rocks where we were beginning to call home, when I heard Alice's quick breaths running towards me. I turned just in time to catch her as she pretty much collapsed into me. At first I was worried, Alice seemed to always be in so much control and now she could barely stand up but I quickly saw the grin that was spread across her face and began to grin with her.

"Rose, he proposed! I can't believe that he did but he did! We're getting marred!" The excitement was showing on her face as she quickly blurted the words out to me and I smiled behind her at the skin-drenched Jasper who just came running into view.

"Alice, Really? I can't believe it! Your getting married. Oh my word!" I hugged my sister tightly and I could feel her shake with excitement.

"Congrats bro," Emmett added and I could tell that he wasn't really sure what to say. As romantic as he could be, things like this just made him awkward.

"I thought he would never ask." Alice laughed, moving back to jaspers side as he put his arm around her waist.

"All in good time, You know you get everything but you have to wait for the surprises to." Jasper laughed cheekily as Alice gave him a mock pout that he quickly kissed away. They were so great together. I would never be able to see them with anyone else and I was so proud to call them family.

"Come on the Alice, show me the ring!" I laughed, desperate to see what Jasper had bought her. She held her hand elegantly up to me to reveal a dazzling diamond ring. Must have cost a fortune.

"Wow," was all I could say and Alice giggled, leaning backwards into Jaspers embrace.

"We need to meet up with Carlisle soon , tell them all the good news. We've never been away from them this long and I am really beginning to miss them." I said, remembering Esme's reaction when I told her about mine and Emmett's wedding, something I would never forget.

"Yeah, how long have we been gone now?"

"Almost two months actually, our time is almost up and in fact we should head back to the airport at some point tomorrow. That is if the car is even still there." I laughed.

"Maybe we should head back now, we said the 17th at 7.00 but there is no guarantee that the car is still there and it could be that Carlisle has been there for days,"

"I suppose." I murmured, sad that our little holiday was coming to an end but I was happy to see Carlisle and Esme again (I wasn't to bothered about Edward).

We packed our bags of clothes that Alice and I had bought during our stay and we began to walk back to where we parked the car. Luckily it was sat, hidden in the trees where we had left it.

"Lucky it's still here, I wouldn't have been surprised if we had to buy Carlisle a new car." Emmett laughed and I had to admit it was good to sit on the leather seats of a real chair rather than logs and the ground.

"I cant wait to see them again. I can see that we will beat them there and they will arrive in the morning." Alice chimed from the back seat whist Jasper stared, amused behind as she flashed in and out of her visions.

"Your going to wear yourself out Alice." He laughed, pulling her back into his arms on the back seat.

"Won't." She moaned. Emmett began to drive towards the Hotel.


	34. Chapter 34

THANK YOU: sheeriur22, AmPm, Erin Radcliffe and applefangz for your reviews :)

Trying to update all my stories a few times but it still wont be regurlar updates yet: 

Emmett Pov

We reached the hotel just before the others and when we heard them driving up the highway, I could sense that both the girls were exited about seeing them again. It had been fun and I could have probably stayed away longer yet I think Rose missed Esme as a mother a lot more.

As soon as Esme emerged from the car, Rosalie and Alice went straight to hug them whist Jaz and I stepped back a bit to give them room.

"I missed you so much," Esme said and she ran over to hug Jasper (which I think shocked him a little) "Did you come across anything suspicious." Carlisle asked as he hugged each of us in turn. Rose moved back to stand beside me whilst Alice stayed with Esme's arm around her waist.

No, actually. It was really fun actually." Rose laughed and I joined in when Edward winced at our thoughts.

"Well, you will be glad to hear that we have found a house in Europe which we can move to straight away. It has four bedrooms, Each with a bathroom and then a woodland area a few miles away." 

"Carlisle, the volturi are in Europe, what happens if they try to convince you again." I said, remembering the last time they had paid us a visit.

_Rose and I had been out hunting and when we returned, Carlisle said that there was another vampire around. I wasn't used to this life and found it hard to distinguish all the different smells but I notices this one strong. _

"_Will we need to attack," I asked, secretly hoping we would. I loved a good fight._

"_Not all vampires are a threat Em, I'm not am I?" My angel joked planting a kiss on my cheek._

"_No, I no exactly who it is." Carlisle said, his voice. Serious and prepared. The door suddenly opened and I had the urge to say "do you not know how to knock." But held my tongue when I saw someone that was on a paining in Carlisle office. _

"_Ah, Carlisle, how great it is to see you." The man boomed and moved to shake hands with Carlisle_

"_Aro, what brings you to our house." the man- Aro seemed to scan each one of us in turn. _

"_Hello again, Edward, Esme. And you must be the next in Carlisle um.. family."_

"_This is Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle introduced and I noticed that his eyes never wandered from Aros face. _

"_I was simply wondering if you had considered returning to volterra with me." Aro said causing Esme to snarl (something I had never seen before) and Edward to scowl at the man. Carlisle moved to put his arm around Esme as she snuggled into his neck like she was pleating him to stay._

"_No, and this is the last time I hope for you to ask me this, I will never leave my family, ever. And I __wish for you not to return to ask me again." _

"_If you just considered it Carlisle, Even young Edward could come with you." No. Carlisle simply said._

"_Well cant blame me for trying." Aro said as the two men shook hands again. "But please do consider it Carlisle, you are always welcome back." _

_Aro left us all stood silently before Esme looked at him worriedly,_

"_You would never leave me, would you." Her voice so unlike her, almost lost. I felt bad for the woman I called my mother as she seemed to break down at the mere thought. _

"_Of course I wouldn't my love." he said with so much love that she moved up to kiss his lips softly. "I could never leave you for anything." He said. _

I smiled remembering the last part and moved over to Rose.

"No, Emmett. Don't worry we are moving to England for a while. I don't suppose any of you have ever been before?" There were a series of head shaking and we all began to move.

Rose POV 

After the long flight, I was glad I could go for a run before we departed for the house, we were all ordered to feed before we went to our house as we were quite close to others.

It didn't look too different, It smelt different, almost moist and it just felt strange. Carlisle had told us that we would have to go to school the next day and when we arrived at the house, it was nice to be under a roof again. The house was large and posh, one that would have costed Esme and Carlisle a lot of money. Emmett and I took the room that faced the trees in the garden, something that I was quite used to anyway.

We went downstairs and sat by the TV. Emmett switching through minimal channels quickly. There's nothing I usually watch. Emmett moaned, causing us all to laugh.

"Will school be the same as in America?" Alice asked, she was sat on the floor with Jasper, flicking through a magazine.

"Pretty much, you will be having language lessons like French, German and Spanish and you will all be in a 6th form now."

"So how old does that make us then?" Jasper asked.

"Alice and Edward can be in the same year, then you three are all in the year above so alice and Edward are 16 and Jasper, Emmett and Rose. You are all 17. The laws are different here so Alice and Edward Unfortunately, you cant drive yet." This caused me and Emmett to laugh at them.

"So we start in the morning?" I asked.

"Yes first thing, 9.00."

I looked back at the TV and began to worry what it would be like here.

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX **


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the wait, I finished my GCSE for now but time is still an issue at the moment.

**Thanks: Zooey Whitlock, Applefangz, Erin radcliffe,rebirthfry, sheeriur22 and teamzeroandyuki for your reviews xx**

Check out my new stories: **Love lasts forever: Carlisle and Esme **and** Time can heal all. **

Alice Pov

The country was great, apart from the fact that Edward and I could no longer drive, I loved everything about it.

School wasn't too different to American schools. We had to wear uniform which neither Rosalie or I liked much but since everyone wore it, it wasn't to bad.

Jasper and Emmett looks hilarious in a tie and Rosalie and I were laughing at the two for almost an hour before we left to go. Apart from that, the lessons were pretty much the same. Some of the terms they used were different and I had to get Edward to translate (I think him and Carlisle had been to England before)

It was interesting, French Lesson was hard as I hadn't learnt anything but Edward managed to help me a little there.

We were coming out of school when I finally met up with Jaz. Lunch had been hard to meet up and in the end we had just given up and gone to lessons.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked, entwining my hands in his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Better now I'm with you," he said and backed me against Rosalie's car.

"Hey, you two. Get a room." Emmett joked as he came up behind me and I stuck my finger up at him. He had pulled the tie from around his neck and shoved it into his pocket.

"See you ditched the tie then?" Rosalie laughed, coming up behind them.

"Yeah thanks, I did. It looked ridiculous." that caused both Rose and I to laugh again.

"So, when are you planning to have the wedding?" Rosalie asked me as we both moved into back-seat of the car.

"I'm not sure yet, I need to talk with Esme and ask her what she thinks, I'd love a summer wedding though." I looked towards Jasper and he smiled back at me entwining his hand with mine on my lap.

"Me too." He smiled.

"Hey, just count me out of it all, ok?" Emmett laughed and I saw Rosalie elbow him in the ribs.

"Ok then, I guess I'll ask Edward to be my best man then." Jaz teased, watching Emmett scowl at his words.

"You wouldn't dare bro, but I suppose, since us asked so nicely, of course I will." We all laughed then and Edward emerged from the building, rolling his eyes and climbing in the back.

When we got home, I quickly rushed into the kitchen and up to Esme, waving the ring in her face causing her to gasp. I was appalled that I had forgotten to tell her before, I think I had just forgot she didn't know as me and rose had been talking about it constantly, it felt like the whole world should know.

"Oh my word, Alice!" she shouted pulling me into a tight hug, very motherly, I liked it.

"When did he propose?" she demanded, oops, busted.

"When we were on holiday." I said shyly, pulling away.

"Alice, Why didn't you tell me?" She laughed.

"I... forgot." I said quickly, avoiding eye contact and trying not to laugh as she did the same. We walked into the living room and I rushed to jaspers side and hugging into his side.

"Ok so I think we have a wedding to plan." Esme said and it suddenly clicked that I was getting married to Jasper .

PLEASE REVIEW XXX


	36. Chapter 36

I have put this story off for too long and I am sorry but I have some major writers block and cant do much about it, so this is another chapter to keep it going but I don't know when the next update will be :)

Thanks: Zooey Whitlock, Anonymousreader515, AppleFangz, Sheeriur22 and

Two months passed and with three female vampires working on our wedding, it was no surprise we had completely organised it all. Jaz and I didn't know many people so we were just sticking with close family as well as peter and Charlotte. It was only a day away when I went quietly up to Rosalie to ask her for the hundredth time

"Rose, please tell me where your sending us." I asked again, begging to know where they were sending us for our honeymoon. I had looked up weddings a lot and the honeymoon seemed to sound like the most exiting part of it all, all the possibilities...

"Alice, please control your thoughts." Edward whined and I stuck my tongue out towards him.

"Well I might Edward if you stopped making my thoughts public." I whined back just as I saw Emmett come next to me.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll get him out of your thoughts." I saw Edwards face scrunch up as he tried not to react until Edward finally cracked.

"Emmett! Seriously, she is my sister!"

"And she's my wife so I can think about her as much as I want, Eddie, deal with it." I heard Rosalie laugh from behind me whilst Edward ran out into the forest. We both moved over to the sofa and I threw myself next to Jasper who wrapped his arm around me.

"Em, what exactly do you show him when you do that?" Rosalie asked and Jaz laughed from next to me.

"Many things, My dear Rose." He said in the strangest accent I had ever heard. "But usually just you naked or in your leather outfits, you know the red one?" he mumbled at the end and Rosalie slapped him hard across his arm.

"Emmett!" She shrieked as she buried her face into the cushions and neither me or Jaz could stop laughing. "I hate you!" she mumbled playfully and he laughed again,

"Love you too. Hey I might go and find Edward to torment him more.."

"No you will not Emmett." She ordered, grabbing his wrists and sitting on his knee. Whist they were arguing I turned back to Jasper who had been strangely quiet.

"Jaz you ok?" I asked and he turned to me, smiling.

"Course I am, I'm just, you know... Nervous." I giggled and hugged him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, We are going to have an amazing time, and then I will be yours forever." He laughed then and stroked my hair.

"Alice Whitlock, yeah rings a bell." I felt my whole body tingle at his words and I smiled up at him.

"I love it." I said as I reached up to kiss him.

"Eww!" Edward said childishly as he walked in. "Maybe I should have just stayed outside."

"Em, what are you doing." Rosalie asked warningly.

"Nothing." he moaned to her

"Yeah whats your problem Edward, Feeling a little love sick." Edward sighed and moved to his piano.

"Bit grumpy today, isn't he." Emmett said as Esme came down stairs.

"We have the wedding planned, and you can have it whenever you like in the next few days?" I grinned at Jasper then answered.

"How about in 2 days, that gives me time to buy some more things for the honeymoon." I said

"Ok, good, ill have it planned for then."

"Alice, you said I could pack." Rosalie moaned and I raised an eye at her.

"Truthfully rose, I don't trust you to pack appropriate clothing."

"Alice like I said, I pack what you need not what you want." She gave me an evil wink and I shuddered. Edward suddenly stood up and walked towards us.

"Alice I advise you to let Rosalie no where near your suitcase if you know whats good for you."

"Edward, shut up." Rosalie hissed and grinned back at me causing me to become kind of afraid of the situation.

"Ok, now i'm scared."

"Why!" Rose cried at me. "Please please please, Alice! When Emmett and I get re-married, I promise you can get me back if you don't like what I pack, which you will. Trust me you will be grateful." I groaned and flopped back as Rose let out a hissed yes.

Well at least I was no longer worried about the wedding, more about what I was going to find when I opened my suitcase.

PLEASE REVIEW X


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you sheeriur22 for your reviews. I have major writers block for this story so I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write each chapter but I am beginning to get my ideas back slowly. Do you have any ideas what you want to happen in the next few years to them all? Because I would love to here... If you do feel free to Message me and it will really, really help. Thanks :)

Jasper POV

Wedding day. And to be honest,I was more nervous than I though possible. Emmett and Edward had come shopping for a suit with me but that wasn't my main issue. I was completely terrified that Alice would change her mind. I could feel her love towards me stronger than ever, but I still had that small amount of worry that we would be in the middle of the ceremony and she would

realise that she wanted someone else instead, and I truly don't know what I would do. Go to the Volturi maybe? I saw Edwards head snap up and I looked at him confused.

"Why would that help anything, what would joining them do?" He asked me and I continued to look at him puzzled for a second before I remembered he could hear my thoughts.

I didn't particularly want to say it out loud as I knew that Alice and the others would hear, then she would never forgive me. _When we do a serious crime, the Volturi will step in a and execute us." _I thought simply and he stared at me blankly.

"Yes I know but how would that help." I kept my eyes fixed on the book in my hands and thought again. _Well its the ideal way to die when there is no longer worth anything to live for." _

He stared silently as if he was thinking about it too.

"She would never let you."

_she wouldn't have a choice, and I would only ever do it if she no longer wanted me or something happened to her._

I could tell he didn't know what to say to that and I continued to read my book again. Since I had the whole house to roam (Except Alice's bedroom) I just hung around in the living room,

Slowly getting more and more nervous. I had Emmett as my best man and Edward as the Page boy, more of Alice's idea and he wasn't to pleased about that. Esme was a brides maid whilst Carlisle was giving her away.

Giving her away to me. The words echoed through my mind and I felt my heart tingle at the words.

"Hey Jazzy, Baby." Emmett mocked as he threw himself onto the chair beside me and pulled his arm around my shoulder, I pushed it off quickly.

"Not funny." I said, I was so nervous. I really wasn't in the mood.

"Don't be like that, Jaz." He pouted and kissed my cheek making a loud "Mwa!" noise.

"Nock it off Emmett!" I heard both Rosalie and Alice screech from upstairs causing him to pull away from me and laugh.

"Worried Jasper is going to Fall for me instead Alice?" He boomed back and I growled slightly.

"No Emmett, I just want to save you the disappointment when he turns you down." That caused me to laugh then and I could hear Alice's beautiful giggle from her room. Man I needed to see her.

"Yeah well, bro you've never really been my type anyway." He said and Edward just sat there shaking his head.

"Whatever Emmett. Hey Jasper. I guess you should start getting ready as Esme is thinking Alice will only need another hour or so."

"An hour?" Emmett gaped in surprise "How long does it take one chick to get ready. All you gotta do is slap some make-up on and throw on a dress and its not like we mind if she forgets the dress, just makes it easier for us too..."

"Emmett!" Edward and I both shouted at once, I slapping him in the process.

"My point is, you might want to get ready as much as you can. The people will be here to set the last parts of the garden up and I advise you both not to be around the humans when they are here. I know you can cope at school."

He began when he heard my protesting brain. "But just to be on the safe side, you don't want one little slip to ruin your day.

"Yeah I suppose not." I said and started to walk to the spare room that was the only room on the ground floor, Far enough away from Alice that I wouldn't be able to communicate.

Alice POV

Wow I was nervous. Rosalie was professionally doing my hair, well the small amount of hair I had! Whilst Esme was carefully doing my make-up. None of us were speaking much and I continually attempted to look into the future at the wedding, but I couldn't. Maybe it was the nerves.

"Alice, I can tell what your doing and stop. You will make yourself tired." Rosalie whined as I slipped into a vision.

"You know you will ruin your da..."

"Shush!" I hissed quickly, grinning. "Listen."

I could hear Emmett's heavy footsteps coming through the door with Carlisle and I began to listen even more.

"Hey Jazzy, Baby." Emmett mocked to Jasper and I heard the cry of the springs as he threw himself down on the sofa I presumed Jasper was on and I scowled as he impersonated me.

"I'm Going to kill him." I growled under my breath

"Don't be like that, Jaz. Mwa!" I heard and I made a small gagging noise as Esme laughed whilst me and Emmett shouted

"Knock it off Emmett!" We shouted and Rosalie Rolled her eyes at me and winked.

"You should reign your husband in Rose, he's all over my Fiancée." I joked and she giggled before replying:

"You make it sound so easy to reign Emmett in!"

"Worried Jasper is going to Fall for me instead Alice?" I heard Emmett boom up to me. I sighed and shouted back.

"No Emmett, I just want to save you the disappointment when he turns you down." Rosalie High-fived me awkwardly whilst trying to pin my hair up.

I heard Jaspers sweet chuckle and I gave a little giggle too.

"Ok Alice were almost done." Esme said and I looked up grateful. The breath I never needed was becoming quicker as the panic rose in me and I walked over to the bed.

"What happens if he decides he doesn't want me?" I whispered and Rose and Esme's heads both snapped up quickly.

"Oh Alice, how could he do that? He loves you more than anything. You just have wedding nerves, they will pass sweetheart." Esme sighed, sitting next to me on the bed and she put her arm around me.

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried."

"Everyone is on their wedding day, honey."

"Come on then Alice time to put the dress on."

Carlisle came in just before 2pm.

"Alice, Are you ready?" This was it. I though quickly as I took Carlisle arm and we began to descend the stairs, towards the garden where I knew Jasper would be waiting.

HEHE CLIFFHANGER, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVEWXX HOPE IT WAS OK, I'M IN A WEDDING MOOD BECAUSE OF THE ROYAL WEDDING TODAY HEHE ANYWAY TADA. XX


	38. Chapter 38

Neglect. Thats all ive given this story! I cant believe how long it has taken me to update! And the worst part is that I have no excuse! Its summer break so I will get some more chapters done soon and I will hopefully never make you wait that long again! Ok I am not going to make you wait longer so here goes!

A quick thank you to: Sheeriur22, Applefangz, zooey whitlock and Sasha88 for your reviews!

JPOV

I saw her then, descending the staircase with such elegance and grace it made my heart skip a beat. I could feel her nervousness and fear, radiating off her and it pained me to feel that and know I couldn't help. Yet. Of course I knew it would be fine, why wouldn't it?

I quickly felt all the dread I had hidden away, ooze out at that question. I was damaged, scarred, old. In fact, I never really had know why she loved me so much. I saw Edward roll his eyes at me and gave me a silent nod to reassure me. Its just the nerves talking,

I continued to tell myself and I noticed how Alice suddenly caught my eye and giggled. She was lucky, she could see that this would be ok, I, on the other hand. Was blind. I had no idea what was going to happen. What If I stumbled on my words.

"Jasper." I heard Edward snap from close by, attempting to snap me out of it. And it did. As Alice approached closer, I grinned and held my hand out to her where Carlisle placed it in my own.

I felt that tingle I had felt every time I touched her, that tingle that reminded me that we were completely perfect for each other.

The human began to speak and I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Alice to look at him as he began.

I wasn't really listening to the ranting human, I knew I should, I mean this was OUR wedding. The most important day of our lives and yet all I could see was her.

I could here her heavy breathing, the way she seemed to be doing the same as me, she giggled a little under her breath and found myself murmuring the vows.

"Mr Whitlock, repeat after me, I Jasper Whitlock,"

"I, Jasper Whitlock."

"Take you, Alice Cullen"

"Take you, Alice Cullen." I wish he would hurry up so I could kiss her...

"To have and hold from this day forward."

"To have and hold from this day forward." hurry up!

"for better or for worse,"

"for better or for worse,"

"for richer, for poorer, "

for richer, for poorer,

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

I repeated, happy that he was finally done and then I remembered Alice had to do it as well.

I listened to every word of Alice's vows, I'm my opinion, they were much more important to me than mine. I felt I hadn't seen her for weeks and her beautiful chiming voice struck me with every word.

"You may now kiss the bride." The human said and I bent down to press my lips to hers, she was so perfect. And now she was mine. When we pulled away (reluctantly, I might add) I whispered into her ear quietly.

"Mrs Whitlock." She beamed at me and tangled her fingers with mine. We turned around and began to walk down the tiny isle. It was the smallest wedding I had ever seen and I Suddenly realised two vampires sat behind Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper!" Charlotte shrieked, looking smug as she threw her arms around my neck. "Oh I cant believe you got married!" she squealed again and looked over towards Alice.

"You must be the beautiful Alice! Jasper has told me all about you in his letters. You really are perfect for him, you know that. He really deserves someone like you."

"Thank you. I am very lucky." I heard Alice whisper from next to me and I turned to smile at her.

"Yeah congratulations Jaz." Peter said after Charlotte moved backwards a little, the cullens were now hugging Alice and I had just enough time to utter and thank you before Emmett grabbed me in a kind of bear hug.

"Congrats bro! She's all yours, no rules!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted but moved to hug me too.

After a lot of hugging, laughter and more attention than I was used to, we finally moved to our porch that had been decorated in beautiful twinkling lights.

"This is for the party tonight!" Esme said as she led us all over. "I know usually weddings have food but I guessed nobody would appreciate that considering the circumstances." she giggled and I hugged her once again.

"Thank you so much Esme."

"Oh don't even worry about It Jaz, it's nothing and I hope you and Alice will enjoy your honeymoon, we have It all planned out and we will drive you to the airport at 11pm to get your flight ok?

"I grinned back at Alice, sounds amazing Esme." I was actually lost for words at the amount of effort that had been made for me!"

"Alice, there was no use hiding it from you, but we have tried our best to make it so you cant. It has been exceptionally hard to work round your gift but keep it a surprise for Jasper ok?" Carlisle grinned and looked at me.

"Ok, but I cant see for definite if its the right place or not, It Is very... confusing." I watched Esme and Carlisle share a grin before Emmett caught up with us all and stood by our side.

"I actually cant believe you guys are married, the little pixie just seems so young and... how do I put this nicely... immature?"

"What!" Alice laughed. "You have the cheek to call me Immature Emmett Cullen!" I chuckled and grinned as peter, Charlotte and Rosalie walked over too.

"Yes Emmett, just act your age. Just today." Rosalie teased.

"Which age? Because to most people I am a hormone crazed 18 year old boy! I am acting my age." he laughed and I saw the others attempting not to laugh.

Night came too slow and I finally got to have some alone time with Alice, well by alone I mean that everyone else was occupied with their partners. Edward was doing the music.

"You know you look beautiful tonight?" I whispered to her, causing her smile and rest her head on my shoulder.

"You know you look so handsome tonight?" She grinned again as we slow danced

"This was perfect day Jaz, Thank you" She sighed to me and I kissed her hair

"Thank Carlisle and Esme, they are the ones that organised it all"

"True, but without you there would be no wedding."

"I cannot argue with that Mrs Whitlock." I felt a flutter in my stomach at the name and we just danced staring into each others eyes.

APOV

I could have just stayed like that, dancing in his eyes. Laughing at each word he uttered but the of course Edward and Emmett wanted to dance and I was dragged away from him. All I could thin about was how perfect this night was.

Everything I had dreamed, and more had come to me. Soon, the time I had been waiting for. I could see the place we were going now yet I couldn't see anything much, It was dark but I could make out the distant sand and little house on the edge of the water.

"Come on Alice!" Rosalie squealed, I need to get you ready! I laughed and followed her upstairs.

"I bought you a dress specially, its your big night. Enjoy it!." Esme was waiting in Roses room as she dragged me inside and pulled my gown off.

"Here you go." she said pulling this beautiful elegant dress from the closet and slipping it on over my head. It flowed gracefully down my body and seemed very light. It was perfect.

Rosalie worked her fingers like magic as she pulled out the accessories from my hair and placed a single flower in their place.

"Beautiful." Esme said and gave me a quick hug.

We all met downstairs where Jasper was now dressed back up in casual yet smart clothing, he grinned and silently took my hand, Kissing me lightly and whispering "Could you get more beautiful." I felt a little flutter in my stomach and kissed him again.

"Ok so we all set?" Emmett boomed. "Come on guys, you got a plane to catch."

OK SO THAT WAS QUITE LONG TO APPOLIGISE AND I SAT UP TILL 1AM WRITING IT FOR YOU GUYS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND FORGIVE ME FOR THE WAIT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. NIGHT NIGHT HAHA. X


	39. Chapter 39

Sheeiur22, Jezebel9991, shadowmaster2323, AppleFangz, P88 and SheWhoDreamsOutLoud for your amazing reviews. Again I apologise for the wait and enjoy.

ps. Who's pov do you prefer? I was wondering as I seem to find it easier to write from Alice's yet I feel I am neglecting Jasper so who do you guys prefer? I will still do both just curios :)

Alice Pov

I carefully climbed into the back of Emmett's car, never letting go of Jasper's hand for a second. At first, Carlisle had suggested that he would lend Jaz and I his car to drive until Rosalie pointed out they would have to tell us where we were going for them to do that so instead insisted we allowed them to drive us there, then we were all to ourselves. There was also the problem that I was the better driver and legally, I wasn't allowed to drive in England as I looked under 18. I had never been on a plane with jasper and I could tell he was slightly worried about the problem of being so close to humans yet he had fed just before the wedding and I had promised him that he would be fine. I wasn't worried for him, I could see the flight would be fine. At times it would be hard for him but I knew that it would be okay.

I sat in the seat near the window and gazed into Jazzes eyes through the darkening light as Emmett and Rosalie climbed in the front.

"I still cant believe you have no idea where you are going." Emmett laughed and I turned to scowl at him before unstrapping the seat belt and sliding next to Jasper, who kissed my hair before whispering I love you into my ear. I leaned back into his body and shut my eyes as the car started. I could see Esme and Carlisle in the car in front. Then a sudden thought came to mind.

"Rosalie, you did pack our suitcases right?" I asked and sense her grin through the darkness

"Of course I did little sis." she joked and I suddenly became slightly worried about exactly what she had packed. But Emmett and Jasper just laughed.

"Stop it Rose, your making her nervous." Jasper laughed stroking my hair.

"Oh its nothing to worry about Alice, Jaz will love some of the, um, outfits." she stuttered attempting to hide her laugher. Great.

Jasper stoked my fingers and entwined our other hands, I suddenly became aware that I hadn't let go of his hand since I had come down the stairs and I felt him caressing our wedding rings and I felt him project a tiny amount of love towards me, enough so I would feel it but rose and Em wouldn't. I quickly lifted our hands to kiss his wedding ring and then noticed we were already pulling up to the Airport.

Jasper lifted me from the car carefully and clasped my hand back in his before we began to walk towards Carlisle, Esme and Edward who were parked a little way down.

Rosalie passed us our cases and we headed in. once inside Carlisle Finally gave us our tickets.

"It is a long flight to where we are sending you and I am sure you have seen it Alice," Carlisle said

"Actually, I have seen what it looks like but not where it is." I corrected smiling and Jaz.

"Well we thought you would prefer shorter flights due to all the humans and have therefore arranged for you to fly to Seville in Spain where you will have time to feed before your next flight, we have then booked you a flight down to Guinea where there is a private flight down to Rio de Janeiro in Brazil where you can find a man who will lead you to Isle Esme." He finished and both of us looked towards Esme at the name.

"Yes, Carlisle bought me my won island as a wedding present." Esme smiled, leaning towards Carlile a little and she grinned

"So you will be completely alone, we stopped the cleaners from coming seeing as you don't eat normal food as well as we thought you would want privacy. You can stay as long as you want, then when you are ready, there are return tickets to come back home." Esme grinned.

"Wow, thank you so so much, both of you." I laughed, hugging them both tightly and moved over to Emmett and Rose.

"Yes thank you so much," Jasper smiled before adding "You got her and Island?" Causing us all to laugh.

"Don't worry Jaz, I don't expect an Island." I quickly said as I saw him thinking about buying me something over the top and expensive. He turned and grinned.

"Bye, have fun." Rose laughed a little menacingly as I hugged her tightly moving to Emmett who embraced me in a brotherly bear hug.

_Bye _I Thought to Edward who grinned and hugged me also,

"See you in a few weeks." He smiled and I waited for Jaz to say his goodbyes to our family too before they said their final goodbyes and we headed over towards the check ins.

I could tell it was hard for Jaz, I wanted to just hug him, tell him it would all be okay but I could feel that he was trying to be strong for me. As we were waiting for our plane to be announced I curled up next to Jasper and sighed.

"This has been an amazing day hasn't it?"

"It sure has Alice, I cant believe the efforts our family went for us. They really love you, you know." he added and I looked up into his eyes

"They love you to" I accused

"I know they do, but you should feel what I feel when you smile and talk to them, they love you so much. You make everyone around you happy." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly, pulling away only to curl back into him again.

"I cant believe we are married Jaz." I grinned

"Do you want to see the proof?" He smirked and I gave him a questioning glance as he pulled our passports from our pockets and he opened the page to where it read _Alice Whitlock _it said my age was 19 and Jasper was 21

"Whitlock" I whispered, entwining our fingers more. "I really do love you." I laughed again.

Our seats were called and we finally boarded the plane, I could feel Jaz stiffening as we walked down the narrow path but I just stroked his hand as I lead him to our seats. Carlisle and Esme had put us in the VIP Section so we were around less people, Jaz took the window seat so he didn't have to sit near another human and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Alice." He whispered to me, kissing my hand.

"Baby, its okay. It's not your fault. You will be fine. I promise you."

"I'll cope, with you by my side." he smirked and stared nervously around.

The plane began to set off and within an hour, most of the humans were asleep.

"Its easier when they sleep, the blood pumps slower." Jasper whispered in my ear whilst I lay against his shoulder

"I know, your doing amazing. I can see we will arrive within the hour."

"Thank you Alice, Your an amazing wife, you know that?"

A bustling woman came tottering down the isle and sat down beside me, I stiffened quickly in shock before relaxing.

"I'm sorry, I was sat back there but my seat needed to be used for an ill passenger, Is it okay for me to sit here?" she asked and I nodded my head, more worried about Jaz than myself, I saw he was pretending to sleep whist holding his breath and I sat upright in my seat, stroking his fingers all the time.

"Yes of course." I chimed, attempting to act pleasant. The woman looked like she had had a rough night.

"Oh are you from America?" she asked me, obviously noticing my accent.

"Yeah, me and my husband moved to England with our parents, sister and brothers early this year." I nodded, unsure why I was telling a complete stranger, she seemed nice enough but I was more concerned about Jaz next to me who was still holding his breath.

"Oh your married? How lovely, you seem a little young." she stated

"I'm 19." I nodded to he, what was she getting at.

"oh, I'm sorry, you seemed younger. How long you two been married?" she asked and I could tell she was just trying to start conversation.

"Actually we got married today." I laughed and I watched as her eyes lit up.

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations to the both of you then." I noticed at her staring at my wedding ring

"Thank you, we are heading on our honeymoon to Spain." I smiled back at her

"Well how lovely. Your still very young to be married, I must say. In my day, people only got married that young if they had something to hide." she stared at me and I suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. I felt Jasper twitch.

"Hide?" I asked slowly.

"Oh just ignore me dear. Enjoy the rest of your wedding night." I nodded at her, slightly confused and curled back up into Jasper and put his arm around me.

"What did she mean?" I whispered quietly, to quiet for the human to hear. He moved his hand casually to my stomach, placing a hand on it slowly. Oh.

"She thinks I got married because I am pregnant?" I asked, a little hurt someone would think I would do that. But he just nodded his head.

"Ignore her Alice, she is a shallow human. She doesn't understand love, I can sense that. I can also sense that you are sad darlin' why?"

"I just wish she could have been right." I whispered

"What? I never knew you ever wanted a baby Alice."

"Well I never mentioned it because I knew it was impossible and I just thought it would make you mad."

"Alice," He gasped "Darlin' you should have told me, I would never be mad and if it were possible, I would have loved to have a baby with you." he kissed my head and I felt a warmth run through my body.

"I didn't think there was any point, there is no chance we could ever have a baby. I just thought it was pointless. Would you really have wanted a baby with me?"

"Of course, but darlin' I am so sorry, I can give you anything in the world, and the one thing you want I cant give you." I felt a shred of sadness slip from him.

"No, no Jaz, Its not your fault. I cannot conceive either. Its just who we are and I will have to put up with it."

"I am sorry Alice, you should have told me."

"Jaz its okay, really. It was just a thought, it doesn't matter any more. I have you."

"Okay." he hugged me tighter into him and I shot a glance at the lady sat next to me to check if she had heard anything. She seemed oblivious to the entire conversation.

Finally the plane began to descend and I heard Jasper give a sigh of relief as we exited the plane.

"Mrs Whitlock, welcome to Spain!"

TA DA A LONGER CHAPTER TO APOLIGISE FOR MY POOR UPDATING PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
